Nightmares and dreams
by Shantty
Summary: "All my scars and my guilty kept reminding me I should give up, so I got myself buried in my fears. But it comes a day when everything changes and we are forced to get our strength back... and also our feelings... But one thing I will never know for sure, is there a way back to your heart?" / Jill and Chris / /Romance, drama, horror/ COMPLETE!
1. Memories

**Note: I do not own Resident Evil and its characters, they belong to Capcom.**

.

.

**Memories**

**.**

**.**

We get some situations in life where we are forced to modify some concepts , some change naturally and some simply cease to exist .

People live in pursuit of peace and my concept of peace has always been different from most of them . While my classmates , neighbors, colleagues found peace in peaceful communities , in nature , by traveling , with family . For me , peace always meant just the absence of problems .

After all , you learn to appreciate moments without major conflicts when you had the father I had. Mainly because these moments were rare .

Despite that my concept of peace, I got myself at least where I could find this peace, in the S.T.A.R.S. If you ask me why I chose that career maybe I could not explain at the time. They say we're only mature and ready to really make big decisions about our lives after we are thirty years old, but as we can not wait until then , we make our choices and we expect them to be the best .

Even with all the questions we have when we are young , it only mattered to me the only certainty I had " I want to use my gifts for good ." And that certainly was enough to accept the invitation to join the Alpha Team .

I remember like it was yesterday the bad feeling we all experienced when we needed to look for the Bravo Team . And all our nightmares began after we found the carcass of the helicopter in the woods .

The memory of all those horrible creatures was not as hard as the memory of the dead partners . Perhaps it is hard to see , smell and kill the first zombies . But after a few minutes the adrenaline takes the situation and everything becomes automatic. You stop thinking like a human being and starts thinking like a machine that needs to fulfill its mission , which is to survive . However , viewing dear ones being devoured in front of us could never be compared to an automatic action, without any feelings.

After the mansion incident a night-sleep could never bee the same . I would prefer a thousand dreams populated by hunters , spiders and zombies than a single dream reviewing Richard sacrificing himself to save me . Or even trying to hear Enrico tell me about the betrayal of Wesker and getting shot because of that.

At sometime , both Chris and I gave up on sleeping. We spent our nights busy in his apartment studying , analyzing and wondering why of everything.

He was much stronger than me. The first night he called me to go to his apartment , all I could do was cry. All the tension that was stuck inside of me made me burst into tears as soon as I saw him. If Chris was already a great friend then had become my best friend after that.

Firmly looking at me and with an apparent tension in his jaw, he just hugged me and left me there crying for hours . And I actually cried for hours because my tears represented a bit of all partners who we missed in that mansion .

I could never imagine all that was yet to come . Chris and I separated for some time and I would never have let him go alone if I knew Racoon end was so close .

More stress, more problems and more deaths . Unfortunately I learned the hard way that I was stronger , and maybe even colder this time . Chris was not there to save me , so I knew I needed to face my fears and limitations even, if I really wanted to survive , because that was my last escape .

Perhaps no one can imagine how sad it is to look at coffee shops we used to go, parks we used to visit, streets where we used to walk and even the place where we worked and see everything turned into a sad war scenario . But sadder still was looking at everything knowing that , because of the viral problem, there would be no resumption . It was definitely the end of Racoon City .

I left everything in the past , but the memories . The memories I could still carry with me, the moments when Racoon was just a city like any other , with children running , with sirens blaring , the smell of bread in the streets , with birds singing . A part of me still had the impression that this was just a long trip , of many years , that one day we would return to dear Racoon City .

That incident gave me the assurance that things would not stop there. Maybe not even in Europe and it really was what happened . By getting together with Chris again, we realized that war could perhaps last many years .

And sometime after returning from Russia , it was a very sad to announce that in fact it would be more than years , this war could last our whole lives , because we discovered that the end of Umbrella was not the end of the terror that haunted us. The biological hazard was then in the hands of the black market.

We were increasingly certain that this whole nightmare would not end, but we still would not give up . And this was our persistence and our whole connection that made Chris did not give up to find me after two years they considered me dead. He always knew deep down inside of him that I was alive .

I would save him from the hands of Wesker again if I needed. I'd throw myself on that precipice again, even though no nightmare would be worse than that which I lived.

Even though I got stronger by all previous events , losing friends , losing my home , losing my life . Nothing compared to what I felt after the events of Kijuju because there I lost nothing less than my own identity.

Seeing Chris again, embracing him and knowing that he was fine were of great comfort , but with more than marks and reactions from that virus I carried on me, I left Kijuju with deep wounds in my soul . I never thought I would do things that I was forced to do and even people telling it was not me , memories accompanied me .

More than three years have passed since the events and I still feel the result of those wounds . Some panic attacks visited me during all this time and in some of them I got afraid of my own hands .

Today these crises are less frequent , thanks to Isabel . An Angel that arrived in my life since I decided to isolate myself . Isabel takes care of me as if I were her daughter and gives me all the support I need, all the support I have rejected from Chris .

Today I know I had more peace during difficult situations by Chris side than I have right now living in a peaceful place , but knowing the things that happen out there . This concept has definitely changed . Now I understand that to have peace does not mean to live away from problems, but to face them fearless .

Things are more complicated than they seem . Sometimes we need to make certain decisions that go against our real desires, but which are necessary considering the gravity of the situation . And sometimes when we choose the right option instead of the real feelings that also means hurting someone who we did not want to.

Maybe one day he'll understand my decision. Maybe he will forgive me.

.

.

**Note from the Author:**  
**Hi guys.**  
**I am not a native English speaker, so I'm trying my best to write correctly. (I hope my writing is not that bad)**  
**I plan to keep on writing, so I count on you to correct and help me, but please be kind, I am very sensitive LOL.**  
**Xoxo ;)**


	2. One more escape

.

.

.

One more escape

.

.

.

Like some kind of smell, images can transport our mind to the past bringing back sleepy memories . And that was exactly what happened by looking at that picture. Jill went back to a past where she could find many unpleasant feelings.

S.T.A.R.S. , R.P.D. , Raccoon City. Definitely the biggest of all memories from that fallen city. Not only because it represented the beginning of everything, but also because it represented the end of it . The story of Jill Valentine began in that department as well as the end of Racoon City.

Jill opened the drawer, placing the photo without looking back, then leaned on the desk with hands on her head . Looking faraway, as she tried to forget the bitter memories recently rescued.

She knew that those thoughts would be returning sooner or later anyway, thinking and thinking is all that remains when you have been locked in an apartment for so long without any kind of activity, specially when you know about all the things that are still happening out there.

She sighed heavily before realizing that Isabel entered the room carrying a cup in her hands . She looked at her, still leaning on her hands and smiled for that dear lady.

.

Shed used to refer to Isabel as the angel in the middle of the hell. She had saved her many years ago, before the mission at Queen Zenobia and they had become friends. For Isabel, the friendship turned into a maternal feeling after Jill came back from Kijuju alive, but injured. Then she saved Jill's life.

Isabel was an older woman, but very cheerful . She had lost her husband and son in a biological incident in the community where she lived . She was only saved because she was hospitalized when it happened, she was recovering from a surgery to remove the gallbladder. Due to the place and the structure of the building, other patients were able to survive and Jill was responsible for that rescue, along with Chris.

Despite her firm stance, Jill failed to prevent that a stronger involvement occurred between her and Isabel. When entering the ICU sector on the top floor, where all the survivors were, Isabel was the only patient silently in tears , the others were euphoric, some taken by despair and others happy to be saved.

Jill approached her, crouched down and said:

"I know you must be scared ." She took her hand "but I need you to be strong so I can get you out of here. Be glad you survived."

But to her great surprise Isabel said:

"I do not know if I want to survive , girl." Red eyes from crying stared at Jill. "There is nothing left to live for. Living without love is worse than dying for it."

Jill gulped. She really did not expect that reply, she didn't know what to say to the woman in front of her. She felt deeply touched by those words. Words that would be marked forever in her heart and in her mind .

"If you're alive it is because you have something still to complete. You've got a mission" - Jill breathed trying to get some inspiration before she continued " I know that nothing can replace your losses , but you will not be alone. Let me be your friend."

Isabel's gaze turned calm slowly, maybe a little hope could be noticed through those sad eyes. She tried to smile and accepted the hand that Jill stretched towards her.

Then and there started this great friendship .

Isabel had been brought to the military town of Wetland, a city that began to be built near Wood River by the military staff soon after the incidents that hit Europe . The city developed surprisingly fast and could already be considered a middle one.

Perhaps it was one of the few places that could be considered relatively safe now. Some minor incidents, isolated cases had occurred there, but considering the global chaos from time to time, it was not that serious to cause grave concerns to the inhabitants, who were in their most survivors from other tragedies .

But Jill knows she will not be safe wherever she is. Not after everything that happened, after all that she knew and especially after all the experiment which she had been exposed to. More than painful memories, she was still carrying the scars she lived in her own blood.

She was not sure who could know that and the kind of risk that could represent. So she was always alert and ready because somehow she knew that one day they would come after her. She just did not know that this moment was so close .

"Hmm warm tea" said Isabel, placing it on the desk next to her laptop .

Jill just smiled briefly again .

"Are you thinking about him?"

"No , Isabel..." Jill sighed "I was just thinking about everything . They are very deep scars."

The friend came over, pulling Jill towards her and stroking her hair with the tenderness of a mother .

"I understand you, sometimes I feel this agony too, daughter. But you taught me that more than surviving outside, we also need to survive inside of us. And now we have a reason why we need to be stronger."

"You are right" Jill agreed .

Jill hugged her friend tightly before she left the room .

She felt that this would be a sleepless night. She sipped her tea and opened the laptop .

After some quick research on current news she opened her email. Nothing interesting.

The night had barely begun and it already seemed so long. There was nothing to do, she did not want to think about anything, she could not sleep. She leaned over the laptop, staring at the wall.

Jill could not say how many minutes she remained in the same place staring at the wall. But when she least expected she heard a beep from her cellphone, it was a message.

By picking up the phone she identified the number of Claire . The message read only ' Email ' .

She returned to the laptop and opened the email again. A new message from Kate Reinold, or Claire Redfield .

'Jane Valley , how've u been? Long time no see ya.

I am writing to tell you that your new meat recipe was approved. Many have shown interest in purchasing your products and I believe that a group of businessmen, specialists in food industry, have already left for Wetland to talk to you personally .

Remember , do not sign any agreement that is not really interesting for you, that benefits both sides. It might even be better to avoid the meeting if possible.

And do not forget, I still live in the same house, so we are still waiting your visit this summer so we can go together to the countryside. Come ready to spend a great and long season because we all miss you.

Love

Kate. '

Jill thought about calling Claire, but she knew it was not the best choice, not safe. She could not believe what she had just read, she wanted to confirm that, she wanted details.

With trembling hands and pounding heart she went towards the closet .

Before opening it, she turned on the television cameras on the security entrance channel.

She picked up the suitcase and without missing a second she began to get clothes and more clothes.

After a few attempts, Isabel finally heard her calling and she soon reached the doorway .

"It happened Isabel. They found out where I am."

Isabel got so scared she could not move, she just opened his arms and hands as confused, looking forward for further explanation .

"Claire sent me an email telling me, through codes, that they discovered where I am and that they are coming. I do not know how she discovered it , but it doesn't matter now. I have to leave .

"I can not go with you dear , I'm not ready, it would be risky for both of us."

"I Know, Isabel. I'll take you with me to a hotel near here, where you can be safe."

Isabel nodded. There was nothing else to do .

With one eye on the cameras, Jill finished packing. Clothes , utensils, toothpaste and some backpacks with canned food and many milk cans. She put everything inside her car and drove out of the parking lot . Then she parked on a street in the back of the building that was near the fire stairs. She searched for the darkest and most unobtrusive spot as possible .

Returning to the apartment, she went back to the closet, and when she opened its last door she visualized all her beautiful and forgotten equipment. Weapons, ammunition and his beloved lockpick . She wore the brace and other items over the tight black pants and red tank top. To complete her look: a feminine combat boots .

She went to the bathroom and took another toothpaste to put in the backpack. Considering her real obsession with her teeth, she'd better be sure that there would be enough.

Jill tried to make a mental review of everything that she had picked up and everything she could need and she was almost sure that nothing was forgotten behind. Suddenly she looked at Isabel and realized that the woman was still wearing pajamas.

"Isabel. Why are you not ready yet?

"I'm not going, daughter."

Jill frowned and opened his hands in surprise, waiting for an explanation .

"I'd better stay. I do not want to delay you, but mostly I do not want to leave this place. This home is all I have left. I do not want to lose my life once again." Said the woman firmly "I will use our hideout for as long as I can with water bottles, until I am sure I can get out safely. They will not be here forever .

For the first time Jill did not know what to say. Isabel was right somehow, it was the first time after the great tragedy they had a home, and even a family.

"Take Care, please. You are very important to me."

"So do you , my daughter. Come back soon and safely"

The security cameras caught the image of two cars parking outside the building . Several men left the car, but only two were walking towards the entrance.

With her heart beating faster, Jill went to the room next door. She fastened the carrier on her waist and walked towards the crib. The asleep angel almost opened his tiny eyes when she caught him affectionately .

"I need to take him with me, Isabel. He could cry and get you both caught. I need to protect you two now, but do not worry. We'll come back."

Isabel began to cry silently as she watched Jill nesting the baby in the baby carrier. Isabel did not know how long she would be away from her little angel but she knew it would be an eternity .

While Isabel broke into the hideout through the false wall of the bathroom. Jill ran down the fire stairs. Holding the baby carrier in one hand, and a M9F2 in the other.

.

.

.

Notes:  
Hey guys, how r u? :)

roseimagine and DarkSky11, I tried to reply to you on the review but it seems the replies were sent as private message and I saw no other options. Dunno if its right.

Thank you very much for your reviews, it was very nice and very helpful.  
Roseimagine, I follow your hints and used the proof this time, it was very good, thank you very much.

Here comes one more chapter. As punctuation and some grammar rules are different in English, I tried to follow English rules and I do hope nothing sounds strange for you. Specially the dialogues.

Hope to see you soon! *-*  
Xoxo


	3. Like treasure

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just like treasure.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was feeling her eyes tired long ago, but Jill knew she needed to get away from the city as much as she could. She was also feeling worried about Isabel, she really wanted to call home, but she resisted that by guessing it would be safer to wait until it was morning, and it was almost morning.

She had never been alone with a baby before and she was relieved that Rick was no longer a newborn one, otherwise she would despair.

She looked in the rear-view mirror and realized that Richard was sleeping peacefully . Throughout the journey the little woke up only once looking for the nursing bottle. It took a while for him to accept the cold milk since it was not possible to heat it up, but he ended up drinking it and falling asleep when the car started again. Babies and vehicles get along well, fortunately .

The first rays of sunlight filled the sky when Jill saw Baycoast . She expected to remember exactly how to get to the building where they lived... Claire and Chris.

Despite being away from the BSAA after Kijuju, she still kept in touch with them for some time, they used to see each other regularly. It's been over a year and a half since she was there for the last time. In order to rest and have some fun after such complicated times, they planned some vacation. A wooden cottage was waiting for them with animals, trees, flowers and many fruits.

They could only rest for three days and Chris was called to an emergency meeting, trying to convince Jill to go with him. Jill gave it some thought and tried to meet his request, making an effort to return gradually to the BSAA. But she panicked when he parked the car in front of the unit .

" Jill , Jill "

Jill could not hear him. She was crying. Just stuck at the memories of the evil done by her hands. She felt dirty, bad, dangerous.

" Get away from me " - she pushed him away when he tried to hug her.

Chris looked at her feeling scared and sad. Where was the Jill he knew. Where was his partner?

Jill opened the car door and walked out without direction. Chris tried to convince her to get in the car, but she kept walking away.

At that moment his cellphone started ringing.

" No! Gotta solve something first" he answered as he followed her," Nothing is more important than what I'm doing now ."

He noticed that she kept walking, then he hurried to catch up with her.

" Where you think you're going? Get in the car. "

" Let me go, let me go " she yelled trying to free herself from those strong arms that tightened her. She felt suffocated .

" Jill , listen to my voice. It's me, your reliable partner "

She was still a little reluctant till she heard him again.

" Jill , you've always been my partner, remember? We trust each other."

Jill turned her face to look at him and she felt confused .

" Oh Chris , forgive me." she said hugging him. "I do not know what's going on with me. Won't this nightmare ever end? "

He just hugged her, embittered by seeing that his right-hand was so fragile. For the first time after getting her back in his life he was afraid of losing her again.

" Take me where Claire is" she asked

"I will. "

That was not the last time she saw Chris, he went to Wetland to visit her before leaving for another mission. The last she heard from him she found out he was going to Edonia . But before Jill could concentrate on the memories of that last meeting, she reached Baycoast entrance.

After twenty minutes driving through the streets of that great city, she finally stopped in front of the building. She got out of the car carrying Richard. The streets silence that morning smelled like safety, but even tough Jill decided to take her gun with her.

In the lobby they identified her and she realized they let her in without being announced . Then she looked at the little Richard . 'Who would suspect a woman with a baby?'

Apparently the entire building was asleep. She arrived at the apartment and noticed that the door was half-open. She took his gun out and went sideways to protect the boy. But suddenly, Richard began to cry.

" Shhhhhhh "

Jill did not know what to do .

She tried to shake her body, stroking the baby, kissing and nothing worked.

Without a choice, she began to investigate the quarters. Some magazines on the floor, some silverware around and open drawers. In one of the bedrooms, some clothes on the floor .

Nobody in there and Richard was still crying.

Suddenly the bookcase next to the room moved. Jill got herself ready to welcome the newcomer. And to her surprise, a woman with auburn hair came out stumbling and falling down at her feet .

" Claire! "

Claire looked at her trying to get up and straighten her clothes

A little awkward Claire got up laughing. She could not believe that she had heard a baby crying. Claire was wondering what kind of hidden terrorist would break into an apartment carrying a baby, but then she recognized the noise from Jill's boot. She just could not understand why Jill had imitated a baby crying. ' Would it be a code ' .

But Claire interrupted her own laughter when she saw a small bald head on Jill's chest.

' A real baby?!'

Speechless , Claire looked at Jill . Now it all made sense . Now she could understand the strange behavior of her brother when he returned from Wetland for the last time. Probably his faithful partner had left him to marry another guy and to become an ordinary mother.

' Poor Chris ' she thought . 'How different Jill was!'. Claire always thought that neither Jill nor her brother would get married one day, because fighting terrorism has always been the goal for both.

" Claire, stop! "

" What have I done? " She asked trying to hide the look of surprise .

" Why, I know your fertile imagination. C'mon. I'm not married and this baby is not mine. "

Her face blushed , Claire tried to contain her laughter .

" I did not think anything of it. I was just trying to understand this baby presence in here. "

"It's Isabel's adoptive son, remember her? "

Claire nodded and headed towards the baby, getting him from Jill .

" Oh how cute you are, little boy! " The baby looked at her with his amazing blue eyes and started smiling.

While Claire was playing with Richard , Jill looked at the mess of the place .

" Claire, you think it is possible to make someone believe that some people broke into your house with some magazines and silverware on the floor . "

Claire smiled before saying :

"It's worth trying, isn't it? "

Jill wanted to laugh for the first time in a long time. Claire's presence was always very pleasant . Claire would always be a child deep inside of her, no matter how old she was. Perhaps that's why Chris always took care of her so lovingly and tried hard to get her away from conflicts.

Claire realized that Jill looked over her shoulder and she could read her mind .

" He is not here "

" He? who? I did not ask anything. " She replied rudely.

Jill realized that Claire got teary-eyed after talking about Chris, and tried to hide the concern.

" He's disappeared"

Like Claire, Jill was trying not to cry . She opened her eyes to stop the tears from flowing and turned back to Claire, trying to seem not so worried.

" It's been over five months since we last heard from him. BSAA members are looking for him since then, but they say that I should not worry because he apparently escaped from the hospital on his own. It seems he's lost his memory"

" I hope he's alright,"

" Me too. He used to call called me twice a week. I know he will do it soon. "

As soon as she thought about her brother, Claire looked at the baby and his mind began to work as usual.

" How old is he? " she asked Jill.

" Seven months "

Claire grinned as her brain began to calculate. ' Damn math " she thought as Jill looked at her suspiciously.

Swinging Richard , she calculated it three times to confirm that Richard was not his nephew. ' What a pity. He's too young '

The years were passing and she wondered if one day her brother would give her any nephews. Would he dedicate all the years of his life fighting against terrorism? She wished that he and Jill had stopped being so proud and had settled down. But they were both so stubborn, she had definitely given up on them.

Jill had things to do, like calling Isabel , but before leaving she stared at Claire for a few seconds.

" What ? I said nothing " Claire said.

They both laughed. Jill looked at her with a great certainty: 'Friends are just like treasure. And Claire was a diamond'

.

.

.

**Hiya guys, how r u?  
roseimagine and DarkSky11, thank you for the support! ;)**

**Claire has arrived, how did you like it?**

**Jill and Claire are going to have a hard time next chapter... But a new friend is going to arrive. Who do you think it is?**

**See you guys.  
XoXo =)**


	4. Back in the game

**Thank you guys for your reviews, it means a lot to me! :)  
I suggest this theme on youtube for you to listen to while reading this chapter: ** watch?v=xNDiPhVVrZ8

.

.

.

**Back in the game.**

.

.

.

Jill and Claire left the city in the afternoon planning to reach their destination before nightfall . They had to stop a few times to change Rick's diapers so apparently they would not succeed. In less than an hour it would be already dark.

Last time they visited that place, Chris was with them. Jill knew it would be difficult to stay there for a long time without remembering him, but she had no choice. That far away place is everything she needs now.

"You're planning to stay with us right? It would be great, Claire."

"Yes, although this is a farewell to my nightlife."

Jill laughed. Claire had never been a partying type girl, she knew that this was just a joke.

"I'm happy to know I can count on your company, after all, you understand much more about kids than I do. They are very fond of you, cause you are sweet."

Claire smiled and nodded thanking Jill for the compliment. Then she remembered Sherry, Rani and she agreed with Jill. She is fond of children. Well, Sherry was no longer a child and at that moment she realized she was getting old .

"I love children so much and have no one on my own. Does it seem contradictory?"

Jill sighed deeply before answering:

"Our lives will never be like other people's. You see, you are always committed to all the projects that help victims from biological attacks . And I had always worked trying to avoid such tragedies. No time for a normal life."

"It's true. I think I don't want to put children in the middle of this chaos. But that does not mean we cannot date, does it?

"Even that is difficult for women like us" Jill laughed "But you and Leon ..."

"No! We have nothing" Claire frowned .

Jill looked at her with an ironic smile.

"Ok" Claire replied angry "We flirted once after Harvardville. Leon and I just ... you know." Claire laughed for the first time. "It would not work. Leon flirts with everyone, but somehow I think he feels something for..."

Richard interrupted Claire by trying to get the water bottle.

"You know. I'm having an affair with this guy from TerraSave." Claire continued. "He's an ordinary one, they are less complicated . You should try anytime."

"I did. Twice" Jill got serious "It was before Kijuju, it was ok but I discovered that I don't want any relationship."

"But in your case, it is a different story."

"There is no story yet" she interrupted Claire "Soon I will resume my work against bioterrorism. I want to return to the BSAA. This will be my story."

Claire sighed discouraged. It seemed every officer she knew were that stubborn .

.

.

They were driving through a cornfield for over twenty minutes. Rick was looking curiously out of the window and Claire looking at some pictures on her cellphone. 'Chris, come back soon. Miss you so much, my brother ' She thought .

The car continued at a reasonable speed . Due to poor lighting, Jill was concentrating on the road when turning right and then she got surprised by a silhouette along the way .

Jill made a quick movement with the steering, trying to dodge, but she still hit the person. The car moved out of control a few feet in the middle of the cornfield until she could stop it.

When the car finally stopped, Claire and Jill tried to get Richard, who cried scared .

Jill nestled the boy trying to calm him down.

"Claire, A man ... I think I ran over a man." Jill said worried.

The two got out of the car quickly and walked with some difficulty through cornfield until they reached the road . Claire almost stepped on something and as soon as she approached it she realized it was a bloody arm.

"Oh Not ! What did I do ?" Jill said .

The two saw the body lying on the ground a little further. Claire walked faster to reach it. She was crouching when suddenly the man's other arm moved towards her and grabbed her right ankle .

The known growling made the two look at each other .

"Be careful. Claire."

Claire began to move her leg quickly, trying to free herself. Jill looked around trying to find something. Holding Richard in one arm, she grabbed a large stone with the other hand and handed it to Claire .

Claire threw the rock with great power on the zombie's head and they saw blood splashing everywhere. The two turned their face away from that disgusting scene.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." They ran towards the car

"Don't Believe it! What do we do now?" Claire looked up to heaven for an answer.

Part of the car had fallen into a hole in the ground and the two realized that they could not get it out by themselves.

Without any other choice, they got the most important things in the car, especially things for Richard, they got weapons and they left .

"I see a light in that direction" Jill pointed .

The two walked towards that light. Jill had put Richard back in the baby carrier, she knew it would be safer for him and she could run if necessary.

They realized that the light was from a warehouse next to a large house.

As soon as they approached the farm gate they heard some voices, some shouting, but they could not understand a word or where that came from.

The gate was broken and they entered.

Some birds began to run towards them and Claire soon realized they were chickens, but not normal ones. Claire shot the first two.

"Look! They are so many. We better run. Let's get to the warehouse."

When the two began to run, a runaway tractor came towards them. Jill and Claire ran to the other side . The machine was at high speed and crashed into that warehouse destroying a big part of the structure .

Suddenly, from within that construction lots of furious transformed animals began to appear. Those used to be dogs, cows and horses. Guided by their new instinct they realized the three visitors presence.

"The house! Let's get in". Jill yelled.

Claire ran after Jill, trying to help her protect the baby until they reached the doorway. The door was locked, Jill took the lockpick and breathed deeply, trying to unlock it. ' I need to concentrate ' she thought .

The animals began to approach and Claire got worried. First she shot the dogs that got closer quickly.

Three horses were heading their way and Claire count her bullets, only two remaining.

She shot the first horse . She shot the second horse .

"Got it! Get in Claire!"

Claire bounced back running through the door. As she closed it the horse tried to push the door twice, but for the relief of the two girls it gave up. All the animals out there started making strange noises.

The house was simple, but very well decorated. The cleanliness of the place could tell it was cleaned that day.

"I need to give Rick some baby food before it gets too late." Jill looked at Claire, getting a can out of her backpack. " Wait for me, let's investigate the place together."

The boy ate all the food and smiled innocently, not imagining the great danger he had gone through and all the things that happened around him.

Claire looked at the cellphone disappointed, there was no dial tone.

The two walked slowly to the kitchen and saw a plate full of food on the table. Apparently someone had not finished their meal .

After investigating all the ground floor, the two got to the stairs slowly. The old wooden stairs was making scary noises as they stepped on it. They reached the top floor and noticed the light of a candle in one of the rooms .

The door was ajar and Claire pushed it with one hand revealing a mutilated body lying on the floor. The blood around the body looked fresh. Once she got closer, Claire realized that it was a middle-aged man .

The candlelight on the bedside table began to move. Claire and Jill looked at each other frightened because there was no air flowing in there.

_James! - A husky female voice sounded behind the bed .

Jill and Claire tried to find out where that voice came from.

"James, I fell out of bed, answer me. I know you are there.

"Madam, we're sorry we got into your house, but we needed help. Where are you?

Claire got no answer and the two looked at each other again.

Jill pointed to the bed , giving a signal to investigate behind it, as she posed in attack pose .

To the surprise of both , a very thin middle-aged woman was on the floor .

"Let me help you, Mrs." Claire said trying to get her up.

"What?"

"I will help you" Claire said increasing the tone of the voice this time.

"Thanks. But who are you? Where is James?" The woman looked up revealing her visual impairment.

With a sad heart, Claire and Jill looked at the man on the ground. That blind woman was in front of her dead husband and did not know that...

"He's helping some friends of ours" Claire said loud

"I heard something like a scream and I fell out from the bed, but I don't know what happened, I can not hear very well. And I can't see."

"It was an accident with our car. Your husband is helping our friends and he asked us to come here to be with you." Clare was really upset.

The woman smiled friendly.

Jill looked at the body and wondered what had attacked the man. Probably he had been attacked outside before but then getting here afterward to die near his wife. She only had one certainly, she needed to remove him from there before he became a zombie.

She gave Rick to Claire and asked her to stay with the poor woman.

Jill dragged James by his legs out of the room. She saw a terrace and thought about throwing it from there. The exit door to the terrace was locked and Jill saw no key there, just a sword that adorned the hallway, so she decided to use her gift again and unlock it.

Although it was not as fast as she could do before, Jill was glad to find out that she had not lost his knowledge.

She was still crouched when she turned back to grab James' leg, but then she realized it was no longer there .

James, now a zombie, tried to attack Jill.

Jill looked up at him and in a quick move, she grabbed his head with her legs throwing him against the wall. So she reached the sword on the wall and she got near the zombie. In an exact movement she beheaded him.

Before she could think about what just happened she heard something downstairs, probably from the kitchen . She passed by the room where they were without getting Claire's attention. Jill grabbed her gun and walked down the stairs . She didn't worry about what awaited her downstairs, she just wanted to protect Richard and get any threat away.

Jill reached the bottom steps trying to avoid some noises on the wooden stairs. The kitchen was quiet again, but she felt there was something there. In silent footsteps, she was approaching the kitchen when suddenly a hunter jumped in front of her. Jill bounced back away from the attack from that horrible creature .

A physical fight would not be a good option considering the circumstances, so she decided just to deflect its attacks and shoot. But Jill was surprised again when two other hunters emerged from the kitchen.

She hadn't fought for a long time and she felt trapped.

One of the hunters jumped on her throwing her gun on the ground and Jill jumped to the opposite side in order to protect herself. But the other hunter was ready to give a fatal blow, so she put her arms in a defensive position.

Jill didn't realized that a man wearing a black outfit jumped in front of her, striking the hunter.

Before she could look at her savior, Jill hurried to help him strike and shoot those creatures, defeating them all.

She looked down catching her breath . She was definitely out of shape. The man approached holding out the hand:

"You Okay?"

"I've been better. I need to recover my agility." Jill said accepting his help to stand up.

"You are still good."

Jill observed that man smiling at her. She felt like she knew him from somewhere, but before she could ask him, he said :

"Miss Valentine"

"Have we met? I've...

"Leon!?" - Claire said getting down the stairs .

Leon looked at Claire with his famous attractive smile. He approached the stairs and kissed her on the cheek as soon as they got closer.

"You are always with kids... Or maybe this yours this time. He looks a lot like you."

"Na No." Claire replied "It's Jill's ... Well.. Jill's friend's."

"Well, it will be very nice to talk to you girls, but we really need to leave now." Leon handed Jill some ammunition. "Let's clear our way first to protect the baby, there is hungry animals legion outside wishing this tenderloin right here" He pointed to himself and winked at Claire .

Claire rolled her eyes impatiently and Jill laughed before following him through the door .

After a nod, Leon and Jill went out the door, ready to shoot.

While watching the creatures running towards them, Jill smiled to herself and thought happy ' Back in the Game '

.

.

.

**Hello guys. Thank you very much roseimagine and REFanGuy for your support.**

**I'm really happy because of your reviews. You are adorable!**

**.**

**I hope you like this chapter too.**

**How did you like our new friend? :D**


	5. That voice

_._

.

.

**That voice...**

.

.

.

Claire was sitting on the couch holding Richard. The boy was playing with a spoon and seemed to ignore the view of the hunters fallen on the floor .

There was almost no noise outside, only few shots. Probably Jill and Leon had already cleaned the area.

She wondered how Leon knew the two were there. Leon was the one who had warned Claire of the danger Jill was about to face. He said he discovered someone was trying to find her for some reason. Leon had his sources to discover that and she could even imagine who had told him such a thing. But she could not understand how they met there.

At that moment Leon walked through the door, followed by Jill.

"Let's go!" He looked at Claire "Jill told me that this was not your destination, then it seems you accidentally fooled the guys, because I believe they thought you were both coming to this place, so they left these gifts for you. Luck you they got the wrong house on the way"

"And how you found us here?"- Claire asked.

"Luck. After I called you I knew you could use some help." he smiled friendly "I knew which road to take. I was not sure about where to stop, until I found the abandoned car."

Jill smiled gratefully and took the backpack that was on the chair, preparing to leave.

"Wait, and the woman?" Claire got worried "We cannot leave her behind."

Jill agreed and she picked Richard from Claire's arms, after that Claire and Leon went upstairs .

.

.

Jill felt deeply touched by the woman tears. Claire discovered that her name was Marian and she lived with her husband and some employees there. She was even sadder because she felt that everything that happened to Marian was intended for herself. She wished she could have avoided all that.

Marian cried for fifty minutes without interruption, since they left her house. With no other option , Claire told her what happened in a sweet way and tried to comfort her several times.

Although really sad, Jill realized how difficult it was for her to deal with her own feelings and people's. She was speechless, not able to say anything to Marian, or even embrace her as Claire did. All she could do was to say "I'm sorry".

So she remembered Isabel, her friend who also lost everything. She couldn't understand how she was able to help Isabel since she was not good with the words. Even today, she likes Isabel like a mother, but Jill has never told her how important she is. And Chris... Better not think about him. 'Chris, just a mess in my head . '

She got distracted and did not realize that Leon had already crossed the gate. They finally arrived.

Once they parked, Leon helped Marian walk to the house. Jill took Richard and Claire took the luggage.

"I guess everybody deserves a good bath, a good meal and a goodnight sleep." Claire said as soon as they entered the house.

"Yep , it would be great" Leon agreed " I think you will be safe here for sometime, since they believe they destroyed your country house and you have nowhere else to stay. I need to come back the day after tomorrow, the president is waiting for me for a meeting." then he looked at Jill "Besides getting your car here, is there something else you'd like me to do before I leave?

Jill smiled to him as she thought about Isabel . Then she nodded confirming.

.

.

Jill looked through the bedroom window, admiring the beautiful view of the sunset behind the mountains. They were in that place for more than a month and she was still surprised with this beautiful nature spectacle.

No internet and no phone, the only bad points of that place, she felt out of the world . After picking Isabel up in Wetland, Leon left and she had no news from him anymore, which made her believe that he had either problems or an important mission. Claire stayed there for two weeks with her, but she had to leave for a meeting in TerraSave, and she took Marian with her. For Claire, Marian would feel better getting to know more people and she needed medical attention .

Jill, Richard, Elizabeth, and the two employees of the farm, Daniele and Johnson, had no news from Claire since then. The day before Jill had Johnson go to a town near them to call Claire, but no answer. Jill was getting worried.

So she decided that as soon as it was morning she would do something: go after Claire. Jill just didn't know where to start, because Claire said she would not return to her apartment before Leon informed them about the situation.

It was already morning when Jill kissed Richard's forehead before leaving the room. The boy fell asleep peacefully .

"I'll be back to you. I always will" she whispered .

Isabel was waiting out of the room holding some of the things that Jill would take with her.

"You'll be fine Isabel" she said setting the red wig "I don't intend to take long."

Elizabeth said nothing, but her eyes showed the concern she felt. Deep inside she understood that Jill did not belong to a quiet life, something monotonous. She realized Jill was different since last month, she seemed to have returned to life because he was making plans again.

Jill gave her friend a big hug and walked out the door. Then she got in the car and left without looking back.

.

.

With no other option , Jill drove for hours towards North American branch of the BSAA . She had no idea where to find Claire and she'd only trust them to help her .

As she expected not to draw people's attention, Jill opted for a different look and vehicle, Johnson's pickup truck.

She noticed she was getting closer and began to think of all the moments she lived in there since its foundation. Although she preferred to attend headquarters in Europe, Chris and Jill used to visit that branch often.

Jill wondered if O'Brian was there. She drove for a long time and she knew it was kind of late. But he was the one she needed to help her. He could get some reliable information about the whereabouts of Claire.

She parked the truck and put some hair over her face, walking towards the entrance .

The mirrored floor in that place reflected the modern furniture reception, things were different. Jill briefly noticed there were few people there and realized she didn't know anyone. Apparently some colleagues changed their position. Time has passed .

A woman with glasses on approached her.

"Can I help you, Ms.?"

"Yes, please. In fact I need to talk to Clive O'Brian . We are friends for a long time, since the BSAA was a small NGO with limited resources. I know how important the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance is and I'm sure he must be very busy, maybe he is in the headquarters in Europe . But I only need five minutes with him, even if you get it by online conference."

The woman looked at Jill impressed :

"Your name, please?"

Jill looked at the woman in a friendly way, which was really difficult for her .

"I do not represent any danger. I walked through the metal detector, you saw that. I just need five minutes, he will recognize me. But I can not say anything else"

The woman walked away looking at her. Jill realized she talked to someone on the phone before returning.

"I received orders to let you in a room. One of the heads here today will talk to you and discuss the possibility of doing a conference, ok?'

Jill nodded and thanked . She wishes things were easier. She knew that if she had said her name things would have been different. But she couldn't, at that moment she didn't trust anyone .

They took Jill to a waiting room on the third floor of the building. She got near the window to distract herself a bit by looking at the busy streets.

She heard some steps from the hall near the room. It was an officer she's never seen before. He just looked into the room, greeted her with a sign and walked down the hall.

Jill looked out the window again. She allowed her thoughts to fly free, remembering all the times she had been among her partners at BSAA. So nice moments, some funny and some difficult ones. She really misses that. Somehow she felt she was ready to come back.

"Excuse me Ma'am, could you take a sit, please." Jill opened her frightened eyes and the man continued "So I can analyze your request.."

Jill felt her heart pounding as she heard that voice. She got scared, happy, sad, confused. A mix of emotions. She turned back slowly refusing to meet his gaze... But she was weak, she looked at him. Those eyes ... And all she could do was whisper:

"Chris?"

.

.

**_Hello dear friends. How have u been?_**

**_Thank you roseimagine, REFanGuy, DarkSky11, Pandora's Eye and Jenny Valentine for all your sweet words and support._**

**_I also like Leon. Besides being strong he's such a seducer, that's how I see him. Always flirting with the girls, clever boy. lol. And hooow handsome he is! =D  
_**

**_._**

**_How did you like this chapter, guys? Hope you liked it._**

**_How do you think Chris will react as soon as he recognizes Jill?_**

**_See you soon dears._**


	6. Nothing but a nightmare

**_Note: Helloooo again!_**  
**_I had so deep and complex reviews that my replies are enormous. So I decided to put them at the end. So, my dear ones, if you have written to me for chapter 5, please look at the notes at the end before reading this chapter._**  
**_Thank you guys!_**

**_._**

**_By this time we have Chris after China events._**

**_We see Jill is feeling the same again... But what about Chris?_**

.

.

.

**Nothing but a nightmare...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh if it isn't officer Jill Valentine" Chris smirked "Oh no! I know you have other responsibilities now. Much more interesting by the way. Sorry if I offended you by using the officer word."

The atmosphere became tense, Jill was feeling totally lost.

"What are you talking about?" She frowned .

Chris reached one the chairs and sat down. He was holding a folder in a hand, then he grabbed a pen and began to write, leaving Jill's question unanswered .

Jill looked at him even more confused. He was very different, or indifferent. He looked a bit older since the last time she saw him, he had a more tired-looking and seemed more careless with his appearance.

"Ok, I'm here. Can you tell me what you need?" Chris asked still looking down at the folder. He seemed very focused on his notes.

She knew she had said bad things to him the last time he had visited her in Wetland, but nothing could ever justify such an impolite attitude. She could not understand that indifference, as if they had never been loyal partners.

"O'Brian is in Europe. You are lucky that I needed to stay here until later today to finish my reports on the mission in China, otherwise you would not find anyone here." Chris kept talking as Jill didn't say anything "Do you wanna talk only to O'Brian? Confidential stuff?

For the first time Jill felt she was in front of a stranger by standing in front of Chris Redfield. After the first eye contact he kept avoiding looking at her. She felt he was tense, sad but specially angry.

Although she was shaken by his attitude, she tried hard to sound as natural as possible.

"I 'm just worried about your sister. She disappeared."

Looking down at the folder, Chris put his hand into his pocket and took out the cellphone. He dialed a number and handed Jill the phone, without raising his head.

Jill took the phone:

"Already missing me bro?" The female voice sounded across the line.

"Claire. Thank God ! What happened, where you at?"

"Gee Jill, I'm going back to the farm. I left right after lunch, just passed by Baycoast now. Oh, don't tell me you are there looking for me?"

"We could not talk to you, I was worried."

"Gosh! It is risky for you. I had some setbacks, which I explain later. One of the setbacks is that hunky by your side, he had really lost his memory. But he is ok now."

"I see" Jill replied "I'm glad you're ok". By we she meant the two.

"Don't drive today, rest there and come back in the morning. We talk tomorrow."

The two said goodbye and Jill returned the phone to Chris .

"Claire told me you were with her in the countryside." Chris said as he picked up the phone.

"Yeah. She told you everything?

"We didn't talk very much about that". He rudely answered "Well, I think your problem is solved."

Jill swallowed hard. She did not know how to deal with that new Chris. Perhaps he has never been good with words, but he's always been gentle, polite. The one in front her was not the same one.

Then she realized that she was not welcome in that place and decided to leave.

"Thanks a lot for your help, Chris" as she thanked him, in a spontaneous movement she put her right hand on his left hand.

When the two hands touched, both got paralyzed. That simple and unexpected touch brought old emotions back. But Jill was surprised when he abruptly withdrew his hand. That rude attitude brought back Jill fearless personality. She got really angry.

Jill opened her arms expressing surprise as she read the title on his uniform.

"Ooh" Captain?! Sorry about the informality and lack of professionalism " Now her tone became ironic "Sorry for worrying about your sister and driving hours just to get here and realize that I was an idiot. Idiot for begging for your help now that you are a captain with many other things to worry about. Idiot for wasting your precious time."

Jill did the military salute and headed towards the door. But then she felt a strong hand grabbed her left wrist, forcing her to return.

"Chris, I came here to look for help from a friend because..."

Chris put his index finger on Jill 's mouth, making her stop talking.

"You were looking for O'Brian, not me. I also thought that our loyalty would be eternal, but you are the one who walked away to choose a more interesting life and ignored the rest. I will always help you, but you cannot require priority."

Jill tried to speak, but he still pressed his finger against her lips. Then with both hands she pushed his arm away, releasing her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing or saying? What do you mean by interesting life? You are crazy!" She was really mad "An... and keep your finger away from my mouth" she said furiously.

"What's the problem? Well, If I remember it correctly, there is something else that you begged me to put in your mouth several times..."

Jill opened her eyes shocked and in a thoughtless action she slapped his face.

For a moment the room turned into a deadly silence. Chris kept with his face down looking at the floor. Jill threw herself on the couch with her hands over her face. All the weakness she felt after Kijuju was definitely gone. She noticed that because instead of feeling like crying she felt like hitting him.

She took a deep breath and got up, walking towards the door again. This time, Chris stepped in front of her.

Unlike last time, he grabbed her arms gently. This time he didn't avoid eye contact, and she noticed that his gaze was kind.

"Please, forgive me." His eyes looked sad and tired "I don't know where my mind was. I... I think I wanted to hurt you somehow. I'm sorry. I really want you to know that even if it was a mistake, I always respected and always will respect what happened between us."

'Mistake?' Jill thought. That was her argument. It seems that she convinced him that everything was a mistake. But that didn't make her feel better. She didn't know at what point in the past things began to get so complicated. They were always so close as friends, as partners, so affectionate with each other. But many things have changed. She could only say that Chris would always be a question mark in her life.

Jill did not know what to say. He was still holding her arms and he pulled her near. Their faces got so close that she could feel his breath, his scent. Not the perfume, but his natural smell. That wonderful smell that made her surrender several times.

' Kiss me ... Kiss me ' she thought as he stared at her lips. His eyes went up and met with hers. They kept that way and said nothing. She could read from his eyes the desire burning inside of him. She felt as if Chris was trying to read her thoughts.

' Kiss him .. ' a voice inside of her said. Jill opened her lips slightly and prepared herself to pull him, but they were interrupted by Bruce Dickinson. The troopers, Iron Maidem song took the entire environment and Jill remembered that it was probable a ringtone. Chris walked away to answer it.

"What's up?"he said.

Though she could not understand the exact words from across the line, she knew that it was a female voice .

"Yes. Affirmative. But I still need to go home to take a shower, so I must be a little late."

Something else was said by the woman on the other side and Chris hung up.

This was definitely one of those moments where Jill would love to have the power to teleport. How could she face him after what almost happened between them and especially after realizing that he had a date.

"Hm... So that's it, thank you for your help" she held out her hand waiting for a handshake.

Chris accepted the handshake but he smirked, not trying to hide that he realized her embarrassed attitude, and it was funny.

Jill was furious again because he laughed at her and because of that smile, so beautiful smile. 'Damn you smile ' she thought, before walking fast down the hall.

.

.

.

_She heard someone knocking on her bedroom door . She knew it could not be room service by that hour._

_Jill got up and put a robe over her lingerie._

_She tried to look through the peephole of the door, but she could see nothing. She paused a moment to think, no one knew she was in town, no one had pursued her, no one knew which hotel she was in, so there was nothing to fear about._

_She opened the door a bit but she was pushed away. A man wearing a black costume and a mask entered the room and tried to get her. The two began fighting._

_Jill dodged the man, but at one point he held her by the neck and threw her on the bed . He gripped her throat and she felt losing strength . Then he opened part of his robe and began caressing her legs ._

_Jill felt confused 'He wants to kill me or what?'_

_His touch didn't make her feel nausea, so she gave herself up and waited for a distraction moment to withdraw his mask ._

"_You?" She said surprised "keep..."_

_Chris opened her robe totally and prepared himself to dive into that desired body..._

_._

_._

"Wait! Damn it!"

Jill looked at the empty room in dim lighting. She felt angry for being in that hotel. She felt angry for knowing that she had not forgotten him. She felt angry for waking up in the best part of that dream.

She looked at the clock, 1:17 am. Chris is probably in an interesting moment like that in the dream with another woman.

"Damn it! I hate you Chris Redfield!" She yelled burying her head in the pillow.

She wanted to sleep but she was afraid to dream again. Jill just didn't know if she would define it as a dream or a nightmare.

.

.

.

**Notes:**  
**Thank you sweet friends for all your support as always.**

**Roseimagine: You are right, dear. I don't think Jill wanted to see him and get her emotions back. But as she could not avoid that, I think she realized that brave Jill is back, it seems facing the zombie farm (loved your expression LOL) made her realize she could still be the same. The problem is that she never imagined she was going to find Chris after all his traumatic situation in Edonia and China. It seems he has another secret involving her too, which is making him kind of indifferent and cold. Thanks a lot for your continue support :)**

**REFanGuy : Yeaaah. So nice to see you noticed that, it means you are really getting into the story. Well, Claire said Chris was missing for about 6 months. Jill was over one month in the countryside, meanwhile Piers found Chris and they had that mission in China. (that also explains why Leon didnt return or helped them, he was in a big trouble too - RE6). Só, by now we have Chris just back from China mission. :) Dear, thank you a lot for your question, I hope I could answer that. :)**

**DarkSky11: Thank youuuu. He comes another one ;)**

**The95will: Aw, I really like your review. It is always good to get to think about the direction we are heading to, and you really made that to me. As I am not a native speaker, if its possible Id like to ask you to confirm what you meant about this "I think the plot should move forward at a slightly faster pace with Jill's inner monologues to be spaced more." Something like: you think now its time to let some thoughts about the past behind and move forward to the next events? (please help meee, sometimes my English crashes LOL) – About Chris and Jill not having a "normal" relationship, I always mean a romantic one, something like they could admit(although they love each other). In this story I try my best to explain all the mess capcom did with this couple (it is difficult, but Im trying :D). So, I always consider Takeuchi interview to write this, when he said if they were real and you asked Chris about Jill, he would say "just partners" but you would know they surely had feelings for each other. In some flashbacks in the future chapters I will try to explain a little about when things began to change between them. I really hope I can make it. And I really count on you to help me :) Thanks a lot dear.**


	7. Someone between us

.

.

.

**Someone between us.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jill left the hotel heading to the parking lot. The hot sun revealed what time it was. Jill planned to wake up early to go back home, but after the dream it took her hours to get to sleep again, so she could only get up after noon.

Since last night Jill had forbidden herself thinking about Chris. 'From now on I just think about happy stuff.' She was very excited about the idea of returning to the BSAA. Maybe she could move to South America, it would be a nice restart. All she needed was a restart.

She still didn't know why someone had searched for her before and she knew she would need to solve this first. But as soon as Leon returned and they could understand what happened, Jill would give her life a new direction.

Besides moving from the country, maybe she could even change her name too. All those ideas seemed very interesting, but she knew she could not decide anything before talking to Isabel and Claire.

Jill got into the truck happy for hiding from that hot sun. She put the key in the ignition and tried to start the car for the fist time. The second time. The twentieth time.

"Rats. Come on!" Then the inevitable happened, she gave up.

She was only two blocks away from the agency and she remembered of Ronald. Ronald was a specialist in all types of vehicles. As she walked towards BSAA, she regretted she took the truck. It seemed obvious that this countryside vehicle was not in its best days, specially for a long trip.

When Jill went through the metal detector this time, she realized she had forgotten to remove her weapon before. The alarm caught the people's attention and some security guards approached her. She realized they were different people from the previous day.

She was about to apologize when one of the men said:

" Official Valentine!"

Jill smiled blushing. She never imagined that it could happen. She was recognized even so many years after she attended there.

Jill was preparing herself to pull out the gun and give it to the man when he waved for her to enter. Full of curiosity, she asked:

"Do you know me?"

"Who doesn't ma'am? One of the heads. Impossible not to recognize the beautiful face we see every day on the hallway."

"My face?" Jill became even more curious.

"From one of the pictures on the second floor."

She blushed again and could only smile.

"Oh. Well, I'm looking for Ronald, he still works here, right?"

"Yes ma'am. I think he's out to lunch, but since everyone is returning by now I believe he should not take long." The man smiled sympathetically "You do not have to wait here, his room number is 201. So feel free."

Jill thanked the man. She was happy to know that everybody was out to lunch, so she wouldn't risk to run into any 'person' she didn't want to.

Curious to know what picture was on the second floor, she knew it was the time to see that.

Jill reached the hallway. She passed by pictures from BSAA teams from different years, but ignored them all. Ahead, near O'Brian's room, she saw her picture.

At the picture Jill still had shorter and darker hair, and she was wearing a cap. She missed that time. The beginning of the BSAA was difficult, there were few resources and they worked hard, but it was a very special moment.

She heard voices in the hallway and she turned spontaneously. ' I cannot believe ' she thought.

Chris and a woman were walking and talking, they were not holding hands, but they were very close. But before Jill could see more, she opened the door near O'Brian's room and entered. She definitely didn't want to see him. She must not see him.

The room was like O'Brian's. Even without approaching the desk she knew that it was a big mess. The voices were approaching and she decided to hide herself. Due to her luck recently, there was a very high possibility that they could enter that room.

She could only think about the closet. Jill opened it and before she could find out who owned those uniforms and weapons, she got into it. It was small, but she managed to close the door, or almost. A very small gap would be unnoticeable if she remained completely silent. Although she could see what was happening on the outside .

The voices vanished and Jill was glad. Apparently they had passed. Feeling a great relief she looked through the gap before leaving, but at that moment the door opened.

Chris walked towards the desk followed by the woman. A beautiful woman indeed. With her feminine flair she could check the woman in seconds. She was a beautiful brunette in her mid-twenties.

Chris picked up a piece of paper and handed it to the woman.

"Here's his number. He will give you good hints on communication skills, I think you should do it, it's worth trying for your career."

"You are wonderful!" The girl said. Jill could see her smile, but she could not see Chris' reaction. "It's been great getting to know you better. Dinner tonight?"

"Sure!" Chris nodded and gave the woman a peck on her lips "See you tonight".

Jill tried not to focus on what she had just seen. 'He's got the right to be happy.'

The woman walked out the door and Chris set on the chair. Now he was closer to Jill .

' Of course this messy desk could only belong to you, right Mr. Redfield? ' she thought avoiding the laughter. The reactions from that dusty closet soon began to show up. Jill felt the urge to sneeze. Although hard, she controled the sneezing successfully.

She could not stay forever in that closet, Chris has to get out of that chair. A captain has many calls, soon he would have to leave for any reason. And it didn't take long for Chris to answer the phone and walk out the door. Jill was relieved again .

She waited a few seconds and opened the closet. But when she put her feet on the ground he heard some footsteps in the hallway. As soon as she closed the closet Chris opened the door with a communicator in his hand.

Chris approached the window and looked through it, then gave a few steps forward and opened the closet abruptly.

"Look! I have a new accessory in my closet, next to the equipment. Wow! Better than Genesis." he laughed.

Jill started sneezing nonstop when the window light hit her eyes. Chris gave her a hand out of the closet. Many sneezing tears ran out of her eyes.

"Forgive me about the invasion But I was already punished by your dust." She said when she stopped sneezing.

"Why forgive you? I even found it quite interesting."

"I didn't want to, you know, find you and your girlfriend together. Yesterday was odd enough. So I ran into the wrong room, by the way."

"It's not my girlfriend. We are getting to know ourselves better only. Having fun."

Jill raised her eyebrow and tried to seem indifferent. But deep inside she knew that it always bothered her when Chris was having an affair. He was very discreet, she only knew about few affairs, but the feeling was not pleasant anyway.

"Whatever, I just didn't want to see you again."

Chris frowned as that sentence seemed strange, waiting for an explanation.

"You saw it yesterday, Chris. Our meeting was not pleasant. I felt like I was a stranger here and don't wanna see someone who doesn't want to see me either."

Chris' expression became soft again and he nodded.

"I understand what you mean"

"You do? Are you ok? Where's Chris? Stubborn Chris I mean." She sounded surprised.

"You're right, I have behaved badly. These last years have been very difficult and I think I didn't react well to everything. You know me, as you said I was always stubborn, but it seems worse now." He turned and walked towards the window. "I'm trying to improve, be a better person, it is the only thing I can do to honor my men and the son I've lost even before I've had."

Jill swallowed hard. She expected him to continue talking and he didn't. 'Which son is he referring to? Or had his girlfriend lost a baby while pregnant?' Before Jill could ask anything he turned to her again.

"Do you need some help today?"

"Ronald. Problems with my truck. I think he must have been back from lunch by now, I'll check it up. Thanks and sorry again for the invasion."

That was the first real smile that both exchanged after their reunion. Jill wished she could hug him like old times, but she was reasonable. She knew that a touch between them could bring all the feelings back. Then she just nodded and walked.

"I really prefer your hair like this, neither dark nor light. Red doesn't fit you at all." he said.

"Copy that" Jill said with a smile before leaving. Then she realized that she had no wig on. Definitely she preferred battlefield over espionage.

.

.

In an hour Chris would be in a meeting to evaluate recruits. So he still had some time to rest after lunch. He sat on his chair and opened the laptop. Played a rock and threw his body back to relax .

Although his memory had returned, Chris felt much colder when facing people and situations. He felt that his feelings hadn't returned yet, or maybe gone for good. Even with Claire it was difficult to open up and talk like as before. He told her everything what happened since Edonia, but he still didn't feel relieved.

After some minutes sitting he stood up and went to the window, opened it to breathe a fresh air. Although he was only on the second floor, the room was airy and fresh, a pure breeze filled it.

His room window was on the side of the building, so he had the view of a small street. Only a few cars and a white van were parked there and a few people walking by. Suddenly in the middle of those people he saw her.

Jill was walking with her usual posture, proud and elegant. Her hair was not as blond as when she returned from Kijuju, it was a little darker, but with light strands. Her skin was still a little pale, but she was so beautiful. He realized she was no longer a girl, the girl from Racoon City who easily gained his trust. The girl who used to perfume the office at the RPD and that had a toothpaste addiction.

Jill was now a woman 'A beautiful and complicated woman' he sighed.

Chris was lost in his thoughts on Jill when four men left the van and headed towards her. He immediately knew what that meant.

.

.

.

**Notes:**  
**Thank you sweet friends for all your support as always.**

**I really could use some suggestion for chapter 7.**

**I'm going to talk about a new organization which is linked to an university, where students do some researches on new and old virus types. They test recent survivors who are rescued from outbreaks to investigate any hint of viruses, antibodies and everything they can find in their blood, in order to make sure they are not in risk and to help prevent further contamination, by updating the vaccine supplies. (I really hope I could explain myself). Soooo, please help me with the name, cause I don't want it to sound strange. Some names I thought of:**  
**B.I.C – Bio Investigative Center.**  
**B.S.R.U – Bio scientific Researches unit.**  
**B.I.T – Bio investigative Technologies.**  
**B.S.T – Bio scientific Technologies.**  
**Help meeee. Please. Feel free to add or take off any word I used, just help me make it sound good :)**

**Roseimagine: Thank you very much for your sweet words. I'm really glad you liked it. And I totally agree with you, that was a very GOOD dream. LOL Cya Roooose! :)**

**The95will: Ooh! Thank you very much for your review again. You brought very good hints and points I should pay attention to and I really appreciate that. I believe that now that Jill's trauma has gone (after over 3 years), things will start moving forward. :). You don't have a poor way of wording your thoughts, it's me that sometimes get lost with some english expressions. You guys have helped me improve my english, you know. :) Thanks dear. See you soon!**


	8. The Bio-Technology Research Unit

_There's another world inside of me_  
_That you may never see_  
_There're secrets in this life_  
_That I can't hide_  
_Somewhere in this darkness_  
_There's a light that I can't find_  
_Maybe it's too far away..._  
_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_Roaming through this darkness_  
_I'm alive but I'm alone_  
_Part of me is fighting this_  
_But part of me is gone_

_So hold me when I'm here_  
_Right me when I'm wrong_  
_You can hold me when I'm scared_  
_You won't always be there_  
_So love me when I'm gone_

_Three doors down - When I'm gone._

.

.

.

**The Bio-Technology Research Unit.**

.

.

.

Chris had no time to think, he got to the closet to grab his gun and in a second he was already out of the window. Better not waste time going down the stairs or the elevator.

At a glance he realized that Jill got into a fight with the four men. He looked down trying to find something he could jump on, there was nothing better than the junk to cushion the impact. So he did it.

As soon as he stood up he realized that one of the men got closer to Jill, giving her some injection.

"Stop it" Chris shouted when running.

He pushed the first man too hard, throwing him away. The second man tried to dodge but he got caught by his neck, and Chris pointed his gun to the other man in front of him. At that moment the fourth man with gray beard who was near the van raised his hands.

"Sir Please." He had a paper in his hand "We're from the BTRU"

Jill sat on the floor and seemed to be losing consciousness. Chris continued holding the guy's neck, but he looked at the older man.

"Doesn't Matter! You will not hurt her." He looked at Jill "What have you done to her?"

"Just a sedative. We need to help her, but she has resisted or running away from us."

Chris did not know what was happening. At that moment he regretted not having asked Claire about the details. All he knew was that Jill was really hiding herself.

Jill looked at Chris with no reaction, her eyes began to close and Chris released the man to be able to hold her before she fell on the floor. She fell unconscious in his arms. He checked her heart beat and breathing and everything seemed normal.

"No, I cannot allow you to take her with you."

"You have no choice . We have a court order."

"Court order? She's not a criminal!" - Chris was furious.

"No Sir. But all the people who have undergone any kind of infection are being tested again, because the technology is far more advanced today. We can find any kind of virus not identified in the past and not just cure it, but create new vaccines."

Chris recognized the emblem on their uniform and van. It was the B.T.R.U.. Chris didn't know details about them, but he knew he knew someone who would. He pulled Jill closer, putting her head on his chest. The bearded man handed him the paper he was holding. Chris looked at the paper and took the cellphone.

"Hey there. I think you are the only one who can help me" He said to the man across the line "What can you tell me about the B.T.R.U.?

"B.T.R.U.? Well, as far as I know it is a group created for serious researches. Up to the moment no suspicious activity involving them. They have support from the government, it seems that Minister George Harris support it. Why that?" O'Brian asked.

"A court order required by the Minister himself. It appears in it that the hospital will be aiming for the patient's benefit, in order to avoid any future risks. C'mon. It's bullshit!" Chris scratched his head nervously. "What is the possibility of ignoring this order, O'Brian?"

"Hmm" It took O'Brian a few seconds before he answered "It would be a problem, I guess. Ignoring such an order could have serious consequences and it could also involve the BSAA. We shouldn't play with the government. For now you should get your head together, so you will find a way to solve it. But tell me, would it be Vermillion?

"Exactly."

"So in this case it doesn't matter I'm not the director anymore, I will help you personally. I still owe you guys one. I'll take the first flight back."

Chris thanked him and hung up the phone. He felt like his blood was boiling in his veins. He returned the paper to the man and carried Jill.

The man next to Chris had difficulty breathing. He seemed a little dazed but still he opened the van door and showed him where he should put her.

"I'm going with her"

"Sorry, we cannot allow that, sir." The older man said "Tomorrow afternoon you can visit her."

Chris clenched his fists and held himself back not to punch that man's face. By the way, he was willing to punch them all. But he knew that B.S.A.A. needed his emotionless attitude now, as Jill needed B.S.A.A..

Before the van left, Chris grabbed his cell phone as he ran towards the parking lot.

"Lorraine, please cancel my appointment" He hung up the phone "I 'm not giving up, Jill." He said firmly.

He got to the parking lot and without thinking twice he headed towards the motorcycle. There was no better way to follow them .

.

.

.

Chris stopped the bike a few feet away from where the van entered. He had chased them for about twenty five minutes away from the city. Now he was in front of a beautiful building that looked like a hospital.

"Lorraine" He said on the phone "I need you to confirm the addresses of B.T.R.U."

Meanwhile Chris analyzed the place. Despite looking like a hospital, that place was very beautiful. A huge garden adorned the entrance and the place was very large and modern, all surrounded by a high and very sturdy grid .

Lorraine then told him the addresses of two installations of the unit, one next to the university which it was connected to and the other exactly where he was, further away from the city.

Chris was kind of relieved, because he was afraid that those men were undercover, using the BTRU name to take Jill away. He knew he would not calm down until he confirmed the facts veracity. And that was not enough, Chris still had to take Jill out of that place.

Chris put the helmet to return to the city and investigate more about BTRU, but something stopped him . He removed the helmet again and looked at the place, feeling his heart strange. He knew he could not concentrate on anything else but Jill, then he took the cellphone once again.

"Lorraine I need to speak to Hanna, please." Chris waited a bit until the call was transferred "Hi Hmm... Something happened, and... I cannot get into details now. I'm just telling you that our dinner will have to wait. I'm sorry"

The girl on the other side of the line said something and he hung up still looking at that place.

Chris then realised that he was doing that again. The emotionless captain was being carried away by his natural and eternal concern for his ex-partner? Or maybe it was the confusing feelings reappearing?

He knew the truth about Jill's feelings, he saw it himself the last time he went to Wetland. He knew he could not expect anything more than a sincere friendship on her part, yet his sense of protection with her would always speak louder.

Chris knew at that moment the only thing that he really had in mind was her safety, her happiness. And for her happiness he would do anything, even get away from her life, as he did before. But for now, he only wanted to get her free.

"Jill, wait for me. I'll be back for you." He said before he accelerated the bike and disappeared on the road.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hey guys, how have you been?**

**Poor Jill. Will that be another nightmare?**

**About the name, I went with B.T.R.U. because I didn't think about this combination and when xJillvalentinex gave this option I liked how it sounded. Thank you guys for helping me. I really appreciate your support.**

**Roseimagine: Thank you very much for your help and for your hints. In fact I use this site in portuguese (there's one too) specially for dates, but I will follow your hint and see it in English too, it is better. Thanks a lot. Well, about Jill, yeah, too bad. But maybe now things will begin to change... LOL**

**DarkSky11: Sorry I didn't reply your review before, but your reply from April 8th only appeared to me 2 days later. So strange. :( Well, thank you very much for your reply. It really makes me happy to see you enjoy this story. Muchas Graciasssssss!**

**REFanGuy: I don't think she is really gonna change her name. Now that our real Jill is back, we know she will face her challenges! Yeah, Chris has been flirting with someone, buuuut... LOL. Thanks a lot for your support dear.**

**Xjillvalentinex: Yeah, Jill is not that craven, unless we're talking about feelings. But now that they are not partners (after RE6) maybe she should tell him, since she doesn't have anything else to lose. Well let's see... Thanks for your review! :)**

**Cya guys. XoXo!**


	9. New Year's Eve

**A/N : This is a flashback chapter in which I try my best to explain why Jill was not even mentioned on RE6. I don't like them to suffer so much, but the way some producers put things they gave me no other option. It's a drama, but it's still a beautiful and strong love story. Even for me it was painful writing it... OOOH MY!**

**I didn't get into details during the flashback times because I want the story to move forward (I think we all do). But I am planning, maybe, on writing short stories to describe some of these events detailed later, because they can be very interesting (kisses, conflicts, jealousy, passion etc). If you guys want, of course.**

_How I needed you_  
_How I grieve now you're gone_  
_In my dreams I see you_  
_I awake so alone_

_I know you didn't want to leave_  
_Your heart yearned to stay_  
_But the strength I always loved in you finally gave way_

_Somehow I knew you would leave me this way_  
_Somehow I knew you could never stay_  
_And in the early morning light_  
_After a silent, peaceful night_  
_You took my heart away and my being_

_In my dreams I can see you_  
_I can tell you how I feel_  
_In my dreams I can hold you_  
_And it feels so real_

_I still feel the pain_  
_I still feel your love_

_Anathema – One last goodbye._

**I really suggest you guys to listen to this song while reading the *part(New years eve) of the chapter. : /watch?v=xs-emvLUY20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New Year's Eve.**

.

.

.

Jill opened her eyes . The room in dim lighting showed her it was probably nightfall. For a moment she felt lost about time and place. She even thought that she heard Wesker's voice or the equipment noises from the factory, she shivered in fear. But slowly she remembered what really happened.

Jill analyzed the place and it didn't look like a lab. It was an ordinary hospital room. A very clean place, by the way. By the silence she inferred that there were not many people out there.

Unlike last time, Jill was not feeling afraid of what was happening. She was intrigued, she felt like discovering the real reason she was there and she knew she was ready to run away if it was necessary. For those who escaped the Spencer Mansion and Racoon City, a hospital like that one was easy-peasy.

Jill looked at the ceiling and she was sure that by being alone in that room there was only one thing left for her to do: think. And just as a self-torture, he came to her mind.

Jill still used to wonder what would have happened if they had not kissed sometime before the mission on the Queen Zenobia . How would things be today?

Their affinity was great since the beginning, but at first she didn't think the relationship could take a path different from partnership. There was attraction, but they knew that stepping into the feelings territory could jeopardize the most precious thing they had, their friendship.

But that began to change in an unusual training day. Unusual because it was a weekend and all the other guys were off, just Chris and Jill used to train on Sundays. One of the cables they used to climb up broke off and dropped Chris from a certain height. He fell backwards, running out of air. Jill rushed in his direction frightened, but he waved to her showing that he was well. She realized that he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, he couldn't speak and both started laughing, or almost in his case.

"I Want you!" It was exactly what she heard when his voice returned.

Both stared at each other speechless. Chris realised what he had just said and Jill couldn't believe her ears. None of them could say anything, and before they could speak they approached and kissed, suddenly. Not a sweet and calm kiss but a passionate one. A kiss that revealed all the thirst that they felt all these years. A thirst for each other.

His lips devoured hers and she arched against him, pulling him closer. The kiss was long, long enough to give them time to think before something else happened. And at that time they got apart. Their gazes met, they both seemed to be looking for some explanation or some excuse.

All they could do was apologize. They were both afraid that romantic involvement could not be a safe choice. Both agreed that was a mistake they should not repeat.

"Lovers lose their focus and hesitate when they must act emotionless, which could cost our lives."

"I think so too. We cannot confuse things or it will be our weakness. Besides that, lovers argue and partners stick together" She agreed and smiled.

They both seemed so reasonable, but refusing doesn't change facts. After that, though they tried to give their partnership the same professional and friendly tone as before, the trainings were not the same and it was when they decided to switch partners for a while.

That choice worked well until Chris disappeared on a mission for the first time, and she felt that perhaps nothing could guarantee his security. And at the Queen Zenobia they proved themselves that nothing and no one could replace each other.

After they got together again, they kind of took the same friendly relationship back. But something was still different, sometimes they used to tell disconnected sentences, sometimes they got into deep gazes or long hugs. It seemed to her that Chris wanted to say something, but instead he just smiled. But there was nothing that could ever make them lose their focus when they were on a mission. In those situations they both knew exactly how to focus on the target and forget the rest. Jill was no longer that scared and sentimental girl who left the Spencer Mansion, thanks to Racoon City escape. She was a SOA and she really knew how to honor that title, as well as Chris.

Maybe all those challenges, training and threats taught them how to hide feelings and think reasonable. But if it is possible to hide feelings, it is impossible to stop them. And before anything could be said or done, it came the nightmare, that nightmare that seemed an eternity. When the nightmare was over Jill was not the same and neither Chris. All the pain they both faced during that time destroyed their old concepts.

They realized that even if they focused their lives on fighting and surviving, nothing could ever control fate. There were no guarantees. So when Jill left the hospital, they finally surrendered to all those feelings, allowing themselves to get into a night of love.

For more than two years Chris tried to help her overcome her guilt, her trauma, but at a certain point he believed that Jill would never be the same, which made him wish he could kill Wesker once again.

Chris used to be away on a mission from time to time and when he was back he never knew which Jill he would find. Sometimes she was serene, but sometimes she was in crisis.

Jill usually treated him with affection, but sometimes she treated him coldly. Chris tried talking about feelings approximately three times, but she always stopped him, even tough she kissed him with passion many times. Chris could not really understand what was going on between them.

**.**

*****They didn't know where they were going until they last met on the New Year's eve. While the fireworks were announcing the 2012 arrival, Jill watched that show leaning her head on his shoulder. They had just made love and she was wearing one of his t-shirts, while they were sharing the same glass of champagne.

"What are your plans for this year?" He asked .

"I don't know, I have no plans anymore. I think that's silly."

"We need plans. We need to give meaning to our lives."

She knew Chris was right and what he said touched her deeply, because that was something she had thought about a lot. She loved him so much she didn't want him to become a depressed man in a depressed life like the one she was having and the one she could offer him. He deserved so much more.

Jill left a tear flow. That was rare coming from Jill and Chris felt that something bad was going on.

"What happened?"

"You..."

"Me?"

"You told me yesterday that you wanted to retire and stay with me here because I need you now."

Chris said nothing, just kept looking at her.

"I don't need you to do that. In fact I don't want you to"

Her words seemed extremely harsh. Chris could have sworn he felt a physical pain, but he said nothing .

"I've got Isabel" She took her head away from his shoulders "There are a million people out there who really need you more than I do."

Chris frowned. He was surprised staring at her, waiting for her to apologize and say that she was wrong, that it was not what she meant. That could not be possible. A few minutes ago she was in his arms, she was entirely his. Now she was saying meaningless things.

"Forgive me, Chris . I know you didn't expect to hear it from me. But I must be reasonable now, I cannot give you what you need."

" How do you know what I need? You made up your mind so fast. So what just happened between us in that room meant nothing to you?"

"Chris, I never said that." Jill let another tear flow "Our story is just too complicated for my mind at this moment. And we both don't need it."

"But it doesn't need to be complicated anymore, I..."

"Do you remember what you whisper in my ear when we were returning from Kijuju? You said I was your strength and your weakness. So you are to me."

"What you mean?"

Jill looked at those sad eyes and felt as if her soul was dying. He would never understand her true reason. But she was not just worried about how much the world needed Chris Redfield. She was worried about his happiness.

Jill knew she was not a good company anymore and that could not be good to him. During the crisis she knew he suffered too. And what could we expect from a woman who was able to give her life to save the man she loved? She did that for his life, she would do that again for his happiness. Jill could suffer quietly and let him go, even loving him, if that was the best for him.

She believed that it was going to be difficult for him in the beginning, but nothing would ever be worse than living with her, a woman with a meaningless life.

' I love you Chris, go be happy, please.' She thought, but she couldn't say. 'Stop looking at me with these sad eyes, it's killing me.'

She would like so much to tell him the truth, but she knew he wouldn't accept that, then she preferred to be hard to force him go away.

"Chris... You are my strength and my weakness.." She sighed before she continued "And I can no longer live with the weak part. I need some time for myself."

Chris stood up and placed the bowl on the table.

"It is really all you have to say?"

She just nodded and avoided his gaze.

He went through the door in slow steps and walked to the chair grabbing his coat, he was sure that she would call him back. But Jill didn't, and that was the last time she had seen him before current events.

Jill leaned on the terrace parapet after she looked at the t-shirt she was wearing. So she allowed herself to weep bitterly. She cried as she never did her entire life, looking at the fireworks that were still gracing the sky.

The sky was full of colors and bright but her world was blue, just blue. Because he was definitely taking her heart away, her being.  
.

.

.

**A/N**

**Roseimagine: Yeeeah. It seems there's something strange about these guys. The worst thing about Chris and Jill is that they can easily deal with BOWs and tense situations but its so difficult to deal with feelings. It seems to me that Love is the real monster for both of them LOL. But the best thing about these two is that they can't avoid feeling what they feel. And that is love. We cannot avoid it, it simply happens. Boo-hoo ( is that right, is boo-hoo the sound from crying? LOL) Thank you one more time for your support dear! :)**

**DarkSky11: It makes me so happy that you get happy when I update. Because of your last review I wrote this chapter faster. You motivated me. :) Thank you very very much! Graciassssss!**

**Xjillvalentinex: If there's something these two can't fight is love. Chris tried to keep himself away from her, he's hurt because of past events and also because of something he saw (mistery LOL), but when she needs him he forgets everything for her and I agree with you, thats endearing. ;) Thanks for the review dear!**


	10. Fighting orders with orders

.

.

.

**Fighting orders with orders.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jill, what are you doing? C'mon Jill, snap out of it! It's me, Chris. Stop it! Please, answer me. Jill Valentine!"

Jill opened her eyes breathless and frightened. Once she did it she realized that was just a nightmare. To her surprise she was not alone, Chris was holding her hand and released it as soon as she looked at him.

"A bad dream?" He asked with his well-known sweet voice.

Jill did not answer, just smiled. At that moment she could describe herself as delighted. It was so amazing to wake up and see him there. Did he come to get her free? She did not ask anything, just wanted to admire him for now. He held her hand and that simple gesture had so much meaning for her.

Jill realized that the more he tried to retrieve a cooler posture, his gaze was still sweet. For the first time since they met again she felt that she was in front of Chris Redfield. The go-getter agent, now captain, who could never hide his sweetness from her. His erect posture made her feel like laughing. It was so good to see him like, like Chris.

"You Okay?"

Jill just nodded and continued to smile.

Chris felt curious. Was she doped? Because she was smiling so much. Kind of embarrassed he tried to smile back. For all her traumas he believed he would find her very desperate to get out of that place. But all he found was the Jill from before, the one he knew from hard situations. The same Jill, quiet and calm one when in danger. 'Is my Jill is back? ' he thought. And his answer came before he even asked.

"I'll be. In their first suspicious step I run out of this place." She replied firmly.

'She 's back!' Chris could not contain his smile. After so long, so much pain and failures and there she was. Deep down he knew all that guilt could not last forever, but he came to fear that could happen.

"Why are you smiling like that, captain?" Jill asked trying to contain the laugh.

Chris then realized that he was beaming from ear to ear, something totally unusual. Especially after their painful memories from Edonia . He brushed profusely when he saw Jill was laughing at him quietly.

They were like two teenagers laughing and getting embarrassed. Chris soon got his face serious and began to talk:

"Well, I cannot stay here, I have some calls to make. I met Leon and O'Brian this morning, they are helping me with this, but no details." he began to whisper "This place has connections with the government, that's why it's more delicate. But we'll do something, you stay quiet."

"I really appreciate the concern from all you guys." Jill looked Chris in his eye "I..."

"I have a surprise out there that just got here for you. Well, I gotta go." Chris just nodded before leaving. Avoiding Jill from talking.

Chris walked out the door and a few minutes later Claire came in.

"Oh, what a nice surprise! I miss you, dear. All of you, indeed." Jill looked at her. "Thank you for traveling back just because of me."

"Not because of you" Claire winked and laughed "I have a date tonight."

"C'mon, don't play the fool. I'm important for you, I know" Jill laughed.

"You don't play the conceited" - Claire smiled and analyzed the place "Well, this place here is not sinister, but as I don't trust any one."

"Shhhh" Jill signed for Claire to be quiet .

Claire shrugged with a funny face.

"And Richard? How's he? How's Isabel?"

"They're fine. Richard is as naughty as always" Claire smiled "But Isabel is very worried about you."

"I Imagine that. Claire, I'll ask you something, but please, no drama."

"Ohh, here it comes." Claire rolled her eyes.

"After Isabel registered Rick, she made a document where it says that Richard will be my responsibility if something happens to her." Jill ran a hand through her hair "I need her to do the same document with your name too, because if anything happens to me here..."

"Ok. Now there's the drama. Nothing will happen to you. My bro would never..."

"Claire, I 'm serious. If Richard loses Isabel he has no one else in the world, just me and you now. And she is the only one who can sign this document, once she's the mother..."

"Ok ok, I get it." Claire tried to stop that annoying subject "But you know, somehow it makes sense, since I stole your mother and your little brother."

"No way. She is my mother, get another one for you." Jill laughed.

"You are such a selfish friend. I share my brother with you easily." Claire smiled wryly.

"Aw Claire! Don't even start that. Your brother is in a relationship."

"Really? I realized how much worried he is about his girlfriend since yesterday." She said sarcastically.

"Besides that, our lives took different paths. He is different now, he was even talking about a son he lost, something like that."

Suddenly Claire became serious, she knew what Jill was talking about and that was not funny. The memory of everything that his brother went through was not only serious but deeply sad. He had gone through a lot of pain lately and she knew that Jill needed to know everything because maybe she would understand Chris's attitude lately.

"Jill ... He didn't tell you anything...?"

"No, He only said something similar and changed the subject."

"So prepare your heart, it will hurt, but I'll tell you what happened..."

.

.

.

It was about 6pm when Lorraine told Chris that Leon was there to talk to him. By adding the information that Leon probably got, he and O'Brian could reach a solution.

Once Lorraine opened the door for Leon, Chris went towards him greeting him with a handshake.

"I was not able to discover much more about the BTRU. Either they are really serious or they are very good on confidentiality. And you?"

"O'Brian got some personal information about the minister. Apparently he lost his wife and two older children in an incident last year. Besides him, who was not at home, the only one who survived was his youngest son, who's only 10 years. He survived because he had hidden inside a steel cabinet. And since then the minister has supported projects that help survivors and vaccine researches. We didn't find any suspicious information."

Chris leaned on his desk and rubbed his head before continuing:

"I managed to find that the teacher responsible for the Jill's case is professor James Newman. But there is not much to add. He is an experienced science teacher who has taught for many years at the Bio-Technology University, which is linked to this Research Unit. He leads the research, but his students that will get Jill's blood analysed."

Leon looked at Chris and shook his head in confusion.

"We know that the attack on the farm was not friendly and it wasn't for that detail maybe we could really believe that their intention was good. Unfortunately my source only informed me that the name Jill Valentine was mentioned, with no more details."

"Anyway, after everything that has happened to me lately, I don't want to take any risk."

"I Know that Chris, and it is exactly for that reason I'm here. I could not get more information to help you, but I got this" Leon handed Chris a piece of paper.

Chris read it thoroughly. It was a court order. Jill could leave the hospital. In the document it was specified that the patient was not able to stay in hospital due to her trauma from past experiences.

Chris smiled at the paper. Leon was really a man of great influence. Apparently he had not only the president or ex-president admiration. His circle of friends involved powerful men, always ready to help him.

"It was very fast! Thank you very much for this."

"Not necessary. I owed you that, remember?" Leon smirked .

Chris thanked him again and looked at the order. He would not wait another day. He was just going to tell O'Brian and then go home to take a shower. Jill could not wait until the following day. In fact, Chris could not wait . With so many bad things happening in his life lately, no way he could allow another one to happen.

'Hang in there Jill. I'm coming' he thought as he said goodbye to Leon.

.

.

.

**C'mon guys, do you really think things are going to solve so easily? Hmmm...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you soon!**

**DarkSky11: Hola! How are you dear? I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you very much for you sweet reviews as alwaysssssss! :) Xoxo**

**The95will: Hello, dear! That is a great hint, to use Parker Luciani as an example Jill can use to help Chris. Although he survived, she lost him somehow. Thanks a lot for this. About the antagonist, yeaaaaaah of course. As you said nobody can be compared to Wesker, but a little challenge is necessary I guess. In fact, Jill's guilty was only necessary to explain some of the past facts, since I'm trying to explain how she was not even mentioned in RE6(Because Kobayashi did it argh). So her guilty and her trauma plus something that Chris saw (mistery lol) made that happened. But guilty is gone for now, I believe we have our go-getter agent back! Thanks a lot for the hints and for the support! :)**

**flora2005: Hola! Muchas gracias! Relax, your english is very good I understand perfectly, I am brazilian so it is a challenge for me to write in English too. If you find it better for you to read in portuguese I can post it in portuguese, ok? Or maybe I can even try to translate to spanish with your help :). Thank you very very much for your sweet words and support! Besossss!**

**Pandora's Eyes: Hello, dear. Thank you very much for your review. I hope I won't disappoint you guys later! xoxo :)**

**Xjillvalentinex: Hello! I really understand what you mean and I feel the same, because I love these two together. Although it's a drama, they are going to have very beautiful moments, cause as you said they are together even when they are apart. Thanks for your review dear! :)**

**Guest: I know it is kind of sad. She did that and that's why we didn't hear about Jill on RE6. But relax, they are meant to be. :)**


	11. Plan B

**Hey Guys!**

**If you didn't play RE6, so I suggest you read about Chris' campaign, cause we are going to talk about those facts! :)**

.

.

.

**Plan B.**

.

.

.

"I don't know what to say." Jill got teary-eyed "Maybe if I had let him retire nothing like this would have happened."

"It would have happened anyway, because he would've had some missions before he actually could retire. Maybe it was just fate. It's not your fault." Claire said holding Jill's hand.

"You Are right, thanks." Jill knew she didn't need any more guilty in her life and Claire was right.

"But he'll get over it, I'm sure."

"Unfortunately it's part of our profession. Just as Piers sacrificed himself, Richard also did that for me. The truth is that he'll never forget what happened, but he needs to learn how to live with it."

"The sad thing about this, I think, is that although Piers was kind of old to be Chris' son, somehow they felt something like this for each other. Respect, trust and concern from a son to his father. Piers didn't give up on Chris, just as son would do to his father. It's easy to understand why Chris trusted him so much and felt that Piers would be the right person to replace him. I'm sure he would feel honored to be replaced by Piers."

"It hurts to know that neither of us were close to Chris when he lost his memory and went through all this. I wish I could thank Piers for what he did for Chris, for us." Jill looked up "I only hope he's fine somewhere."

"I understand that after Finn, Piers and all other men he lost, Chris would naturally get colder and stronger. But I know you can help..."

"Claire..."

"No... I ain't kidding this time, Jill. He trusts you even more than he trusts himself. You were the first loss that he had on a mission and the most painful. If life has allowed him to get you back, please do not change it."

Jill got teary-eyed again. Claire was right. Jill didn't know what to expect from Chris now. But she agreed she could not stay away from him. This was something she didn't even want to try.

"Jill , I'm not asking you to be couple, although it is something I would really appreciate and you know that. I'm just asking you not to get away from him. I know how cold and distant he may seem sometimes but even if he doesn't admit, no one can replace your presence in his life."

Jill felt that words failed her, she just held Claire's hand strongly and nodded. She tried to smile, but also failed. The sad and tired Chris's eyes came to her mind. Now she understood where so much pain came from.

The tired expression from Chris didn't only show a physical exhaustion due to his efforts, but a mental fatigue. Chris was mentally tired of suffering. He fought for a better world, where people could have a better life and what about his own life?

Although she, Richard and Piers had sacrificed their lives, Jill realized that no sacrifice was bigger than Chris'. All those years in dedication to that battle cost him not only training days and nights, but sleepless nights. It cost him deep pain and irreparable losses.

Piers' sacrifice was admirable and emotional, he died for the future, for the BSAA as Claire said. But Chris' sacrifice could never be considered as minor.

Chris had not died for the cause, but he had literally lived for it. A lifetime could not mean less than a death. Jill admired him deeply. His honesty, his integrity, his strength and persistence. Since the incident in Raccoon City, Chris knew he could never sit idly by facing such a threat. He sacrificed his own peace and life to try to offer humanity a future without fear.

Claire realized that Jill was speechless. So she pulled her friend and hugged her. If there was something they both shared it was the love for this great man. It was very difficult for them not to cry, but before they could do it a nurse entered the room and Claire decided to leave, so she just said goodbye and left.

"Good afternoon, Ms Valentine" the woman said, smiling.

"Good afternoon" Jill replied polite.

"You're getting your blood drawn again for more exams. Which arm do you prefer for me to use?"

"This one is easier" Jill showed her left arm.

"Don't make a fist or pump your hand please"

"Ok"

The nurse applied a tourniquet on it and touched with one finger feeling for a vein. Then she found the vein and she cleaned the site and inserted the needle. After she was done filling the tubes needed she removed the needle.

"Hold some pressure on the site while I get a bandage, please."

Jill was not very fond of those needles, she had so many of them in the past. The nurse put the bandage in place.

"Leave it there for about twenty minutes, ok?"

"Ok, Excuse me. Why am I here?"

"I'm sorry ms., but I don't know much to tell you about. I'm just an employee."

"I see. But you have access to my medical record. I need to know what they are doing, please."

The woman looked at Jill with a worried look .

"Look, all that is written there is that you Ms. Valentine will be getting some tests for about three days. They intend to check your body reaction after some medicines. Just after this they will decide about the diagnosis."

"Have they done this to anyone before?" For Jill all that was very weird.

The woman just nodded.

"What is the procedure then? Is there any risk?"

"Sorry, Ms Valentine. I cannot tell you anything else. Professor Newman is the most discreet and arrogant throughout the university, he doesn't talk or give details about his patients to anyone.

"He is in charge of my case?"

"Yes" the woman handed Jill a pill "Take this."

"What is it?"

"It's kind of antiallergic used before some procedures. It will only get you sleepy."

Jill wished she didn't have to take that medication, but she remembered everything that Chris said. She needed to collaborate with him, so she accepted it. Maybe sleeping for several hours was not so bad since she was in that awful place.

.

.

.

Sitting at his desk in his office, a man looked at the frame in front of him. The smile on everybody's face in that picture revealed that family happiness. Although looking at a cheerful picture, the man did not seem very happy.

He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath before picking up the phone.

He looked at the laptop, analyzing the latest requirements again to confirm that it was not a mistake.

"Hey there. How is the assessment ? Two days were enough or we really need one more to see if she is what we are looking for?

The voice across the line answered in detail before the man continued.

"Damn it! So we can't wait. We tried to do things the right way, but we had a setback. Now you know what we're going to do, but don't worry I will cover all expenses."

He took the frame and got it closer to his face before completing:

" Let's go for Plan B."

.

.

.

**A/N**

**DarkSky11: You really made my day. It's a big challenge to write in a different language, and it is very nice to hear you are not doing bad. :) Muchas graciassssss!**

**roseimagine: Obrigada! you wrote portuguese, so nice of you :) Yeah, Leon is really powerful. You know, I can't imagine Claire less adorable. I think that being her friend must be something like that. Thank you very much for your sweet words. Of course I missed you, you're with me since the beginning :) cya dear.**

**Xjillvalentinex: Now you can relax dear... I know your fingers were crossed for Chris not to have a son around there! LOL. I'd feel the same.**

**flora2005: I really appreciate your reviews. You are always very sweet. Thank you for all your support always! Gracias e besossssss!**


	12. My cure

_This life ain't the fairy tale we both thought it would be_  
_I can see your smiling face as its staring back at me_  
_I know we both see these changes now..._  
_I know we both understand somehow..._

_There's a life inside of me that I can feel again_  
_It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been_  
_I don't care if I lost everything that I have known_  
_It don't matter where I lay my head tonight your arms feel like home...feel like home..._

**_3 Doors Down - Your arms feel like home._**

.

.

.

**My cure.**

.

.

.

Only when Chris arrived at the hospital he realized that coming all the way by bike maybe was not a good idea. He hadn't thought about that before, but he didn't know if Jill would still be as willing as in the afternoon to ride a bike. He was thinking about going back to pick up his car, but before he could do that he noticed that something was strange.

The building was completely silent and dark. Apparently all the lights were off, but it was so early, it was about 8pm and it seemed extremely suspicious to him. Mainly because there were no security guards at the entrance.

Chris then realized that maybe the bike was not a wrong choice, perhaps it was intuition. It would be easier to hide it instead of a car because he needed to investigate what happened there.

The entrance door was closed. The deadly silence of the place got him worried. Chris walked around the building looking for a way to enter. In the background he found an open window on the second floor that would be easy to reach if he climbed the tree next to it.

Once Chris got in he recognized the place as a kitchen. No one was there.

Chris opened the door and went up the starts, reaching a hall on which he turned right . Despite the dim light, he could move easily because of the lack of furniture in that hall.

' What the hell is going on in this place? 'he thought worried.

Once he passed by a vending machine he realized he was not far from Jill's room. Because of the machine light he could move faster.

The bedroom door was locked, but it wasn't difficult for him to break the lock.

Jill was lying asleep. He approached her .

"Jill, Wake up. We're outta here." He whispered .

Jill didn't answer him, just sighed and turned to the other side of the bed.

Chris knew it was too soon for patients and staff to sleep. He would not risk leaving her there. He carried Jill in his arms to the hall. He got the way back to the kitchen, where he had entered .

While he was returning to the hallway towards the kitchen, he heard noises coming from that direction, then he turned around fast and walked back. Chris thought it would not be safe to return with her to her room, then went further ahead.

After going down some stairs towards the first floor where the exit was, Chris remembered that the entrance door was locked and it was too big to break. So he went down the stairs to some place that could be a basement.

Jill woke up during this unexpected ride around the hospital, but she looked very sleepy and didn't say anything.

Chris spotted a door at the end of the stairs, he went through it. At the end of that room there was another door and Chris also went through it.

There was just a small window in that place. Chris locked the door. Although it was kind of dark he saw there were some stainless steel tables there. Jill looked at him a little confused, wondering if this was really happening.

"Chris?" Asked yawning.

"It's me." He placed her on a wooden table, where there was only a notebook.

Jill rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms.

"What place is this?"

"I have no clue. There's something very strange going on in here, no people, no lights. I just want to get you out of here safely first." He said trying to look through the small window. - There's a car coming. Let's wait and we'll figure out a way to get out of here.

Chris turned from the window and headed towards Jill. He couldn't see who was coming up the stairs earlier but since he was carrying Jill he couldn't wait to see. Now he would just wait a bit until Jill felt better and he could think of a strategy. That place would be safe for a while, it was a far away and apparently forgotten room.

"You Okay?"

"I am now, I was just sleepy." She replied.

Jill looked at him, it was so good to see he was there again. He was always there for her.

"Thank you for saving me for the second time." She said looking for his eyes.

"We didn't get out of here yet, so do not count on it before it happens." Chris turned around "And this is not the second, because I could not save you from the first time."

"Are you crazy? What you mean?"

"I'm saying that maybe I saved your body but I was too late to save your soul? I failed, I've accepted that. Although it's hard, I assume that I have failed a lot lately. I just don't give up about everything because I have to face those facts and accept my responsibility. To go on this is the only way to honor the sacrifice from each one."

"Chris, you never failed. What the hell are you talking about? We are all ready to die for the cause, this has always been our motto."

Chris turned to Jill, meeting her sweet gaze.

"If my job is to make sure we all get trough missions alive and that doesn't happen, I fail. A simple equation"

Jill approached him and held his arms firmly. That movement reminded her of Kijuju when she needed to convince him to follow Wesker.

"You are not failing! Listen!" Jill said firmly "I know what happened to Finn, to Piers and to the others. That happens to everybody, it happened to me in the Queen Zenobia with Parker, remember?" Chris looked at her surprised and Jill continued "We all have the same purpose and we know the risks. Some of us have lost our lives, but how many lives have you lost since the beginning in Racoom City? You are not responsible for that, you are also a victim of this whole nightmare. Stop blaming yourself . Blame it on Wesker and men like him who put his pride and selfishness above everything else." Chris tried to look down but Jill stopped him "Look at me, Christopher Redfield!" she sounded angry this time "Piers, Finn and I suffered for a single moment. But you have been through much suffering all these years. No death has a greater meaning than a lifetime of dedication and struggle. Some lives were lost along the way, I know. But sometimes it seems you don't look on the other side. You have no idea how many lives you save every time you destroy a BOW? You understand what was the meaning of defeating Wesker to the world? Chris, you saved the world several times, nothing less than the entire world. How can you think you failed?"

Jill knew that Chris would not cry, but she realized he got teary-eyed, then she understood that he had managed to feel everything she was saying. He suddenly pulled her closer and hugged her tight, putting his face in her shoulder.

"Chris!" now her voice was soft "You saved me. You always were and always will be my only hope to survive everything."

"But - You... I - I could not help you. You didn't suffer just for a moment as you said, you suffered for years in the hands of that..." he said that still hugging her.

"My pain is over. I got over it. I finally realized I can't change my memories, but I can choose how to face them. Don't let guilt do to you what it did to me. Do not allow it to turn you into the man you are not. Please, don't."

"There are times it is hard not to blame myself. When I think of you... We were together and I could do nothing. I failed when I let you die for the mission."

"You didn't fail because I didn't die for the mission." Jill pulled him away softly so she could meet his gaze before continuing "I chose to die because I was dying for you."

Chris looked at her for a moment, then he bent over her and he felt her breathing intensifies. He could spell the scent coming from her breath. Pulling her even closer he pressed her lips against hers. Jill could not resist, she felt her body melt into his as soon as he got her upper lip between his.

He put his left hand around the back of her head running his fingers through her hair while kissing her softly.

Jill placed her right hand on his chest, feeling his heart racing. At the same time she felt her blood pumping in her veins.

"You are my cure... In your arms I feel like home. I feel so alive." He whispered before he intensified the kiss.

"Oh! Chris!" It was all she could say.

Chris picked Jill with his right arm and put her back on the table. She was sitting, so she laced him with her legs and pressed her body against his, feeling a strong hand holding her waist and pulling her. Jill opened her lips softly allowing their tongues to meet in a warm, wet kiss.

Jill was wearing just a hospital gown and Chris got to her leg with his hand running underneath it. He began to caress her and felt her soft skin like silk. When Jill nibbled his bottom lip, he squeezed her hip with his hand.

Chris was moving his mouth on her neck getting to her ear.

"Chris! We are losing focus." Jill whispered with difficulty.

Chris stopped panting, without releasing her.

"Chris, I want you. I really do. But we never lost focus before."

"Agreed" He said pulling her gown back down. "There's something..."

A noise coming from outside interrupted them. Chris hurried to look out the window. Two very large trucks were passing by the entrance. But once one of them went ahead, Chris thought that they were going to the back doors.

"I can smell a rat" he said.

When one of the trucks passed by the window, the headlights illuminated part of the room so Jill could see something she didn't early and then she recognized where they were.

"Maybe not a rat, but something as disgusting as one. We are in a sort of morgue."

"Bah! It's nothing for my nose near all those zombies."

"For me that gas from the globsters was more traumatic." Jill smiled. "Well, let's start getting a better outfit for me? Don't want to fight in this gown."

"Hmm..." Chris observed it "I think it reveals more than it should. So wear it just for me and I'm ok with that."

Jill bit her lip before saying:

"Ok! Now let's focus. No jokes anymore."

"Got it. I'm ready!"

Jill smiled for the last time . She couldn't believe her eyes, she couldn't believe what just happened . After all those years of nightmares and that was the first dream she had in years. And it was a perfect one.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hello guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Is my rating right? lol Help me with that, please.  
This chapter was really nice to write! Sooooo hot! Now that we have real Chris and Jill back it's time to escape, right?  
Thank you for the reviews. Cya next chapter. Xoxo.**

**roseimagine: Piers sacrifice was really sad. Id really like Chris could retire and Piers could replace him. I think Its time for Chris to have a happy end. Thanks for your review dear. Vejo você logo amiga! :)**

**DarkSky11: Hola! Yeah, it was kindda short because I needed to stop at that point LOL. I had a great easter, and you? :) Well, I've played RE1 original and Remake, RE2, RE3, RE survivor, RE Revelations. I chose not to play RE4 e 6 because I didn't like it and you?. Thanks for the review. Hasta luego :)**

**The95will: You see, I mentioned Parker :). About Piers I also would like him to be alive. I think your idea is very good but maybe it deserves a fanfic itself to describe it well how piers survived and so. It seems complex and interesting. Thanks for the review, see you! :)**

**REFangirl - Yess :)**


	13. Mortuary

.

.

.

**Mortuary.**

.

.

.

"You ready, nurse Valentine?"

"But I Just found that outfit." Jill looked at him seriously. "Are all you men so hasty?"

Chris was by the window, trying to read some files he found under the notebook while Jill was getting dressed. She found some white aprons and uniforms in a closet. The uniform pants were a little loose, yet Jill was very happy to have found them. Nothing would be more comfortable and proper than some pants in a moment like that. That mini-skirt in the past was not the worst experience, but not the best.

As she closed the pants zipper Jill realized that she was on a mission. Maybe it was not literally a mission, but she felt the same way as before. They had a goal and she had his partner by her side. She just missed her equipment, especially her weapons and her dear lockpick.

"Jill, you won't believe it."

"What?"

"Can you confirm your room number?"

"Hmm... Not sure. I think it's 196 or 198."

"I guess that's right, 196." Chris got the paper closer to his face.

"Jill, Here is the record of a woman who apparently was under the same tests you are..."

"And...?"

"She died." Chris said that feeling a shiver down his back.

Jill opened her eyes surprised.

"Would it be just coincidence?" Jill asked "But she died only because of the tests?"

"In fact here it says she had a generalized infection, after ten days of hospitalization."

"When was that?"

"Over a month ago."

"You know. The cases in a hospital are usually separated by sections. Let's try to find other cases in the same section I am."

Jill took some files from Chris' hands and approached the window to try to help him. There were not so many, but they needed to analyze all information in detail to try to find anything that could be useful.

Chris finished evaluating his files and noticed that Jill was analyzing one with great care. She stared at Chris and went towards the morgue drawers.

"Tell me what is the woman drawer number."

"Jill, are you sure..."

"Tell me, please."

Chris looked at the paper bothered. The stubborn Jill was back.

"17."

Jill tried to read the number in the drawers, but she couldn't, they were too small and it was too dark. Then she began to count, hoping that they were numbered in order.

Jill unlocked the drawer and pulled it out. There was no body in there.

"They already buried her."

"Thank goodness"

Jill counted the drawers again, opening the 23th. In that one there was a man's body. Jill could not check him in detail, but she realized he was a bit swollen.

"What happened?"

"Larry Gusman. Room 194. He was under viral tests for 12 days and the cause of death was generalized infection as well". She looked at Chris worried.

"If they say that these procedures are for the patients benefit and we have two deaths at least, it can only mean one thing..."

"That illegal experiments are being performed here."

"What's the name of the doctor or teacher responsible for this man's case, Jill?"

"Newman."

"Bingo" Chris said with his hand on his chin .

"Chris, you called someone asking for help after you got here?

"Not yet"

"We'd better not call them for a while, we need to investigate what's going on in here before we leave this place or before they try to destroy evidences."

Chris just nodded.

Suddenly the man's body in front of Jill opened his eyes and moved towards her, grabbing her left arm .

"Chris!" Jill pulled his arm trying to prevent his bite. His legs were still trapped inside the drawer so he just moved the torso.

Chris didn't think twice, he threw his gun at Jill. She kept pulling his left arm and in a fast movement she picked the gun up in the air and shot the zombie in the head. His white outfit was now all covered with blood.

"Thanks to you zombie, now she's a real nurse. Well at least you confirmed our suspicions."

"Yes, even if it was in a smaller quantity, it's confirmed that they injected some virus in those patients." Jill said moving away from the drawers. "Have you got another weapon?"

"No way I could imagine things were like this, so I brought only one."

"I see. It makes sense"

Jill handed him the gun.

"Let's find something for you, now that we have a mission." He said unlocking the door.

As their goal was no longer to escape from that place, but to find out what was going on in there, Jill and Chris didn't try to turn the lights on, and they walked silently. They knew that the noise from the shot could have caught somebody's attention, but they hoped to act discreetly.

Chris went up the stairs followed by Jill, until they reached the hallway. Jill pointed to the office, where they could find important documents.

As they approached the door, Chris realized that this lock was different from the other room and he could not break it.

"If we find the kitchen, there might have something there to help me unlock it." Jill whispered. She really wished she had her lockpick.

Chris then pointed to the stairs so they could return, as he knew where the kitchen was.

They soon got to the hall to the rooms and that would take them to the kitchen as well. Although it was dark, Jill could see a broom behind a vase. She took it apart so she could use its stick. Before Chris continued to walk, Jill put her hand on his stomach making him walk backwards.

He looked at her confused and Jill took her finger to her ear, suggesting him to listen to something. Then at the end of the dark corridor they could see a silhouette. It was not possible to define whether it was the silhouette of a man , a woman or a thing. It was only possible to see that the thing was breathing and to listen to its very low grunts.

Chris looked at his gun. He thought it couldn't be enough for the occasion . He looked back at Jill asking her to return to the hall. They had to think of some strategy to tackle that thing. Once Jill and Chris turned back the lights were suddenly on.

The creature looked around and soon realize the presence of the two there. Roaring like a lion it started running towards them. The creature reminded them as a gorilla in size and shape. It was black, but it wasn't furry. Its head was large and it had only one eye. The mouth was big with sharp teeth. It had no claws, but its hands were too big .

"Now Jill" Chris said grabbing the stick from her hand and handing her his gun.

When the creature came running up to them, Chris anticipated sliding on the floor and hitting its legs with the stick, breaking it. With the attack that thing was thrown against the wall. Jill turned around with her agility and opened fire on his head, while the thing was bewildered .

Chris came over and hit its head with his strength, to make sure it was dead.

Some noise called their attention to the stairs at the end of the hall. And they soon recognized that they were machine guns. With the noises getting closer, Chris jumped on Jill throwing her to the ground and shielding her with his body.

A woman wearing white appeared in the hallway shooting uncontrollable.

"You die Monster!" The woman shouted desperately.

"It's dead! Stop!" Chris shouted back.

The noises stopped and Chris and Jill looked at the woman. Jill recognized the nurse. Chris stood up, helping Jill to do the same.

"What an ugly thing" She said pointing the gun at Jill "Are you okay?"

"I'd be better If you pointed the gun elsewhere."

"Oh! Sorry" She said as she turned away.

Chris and Jill looked at the holes in the wall. It seemed that the woman had shot everything but the target. They were lucky to be alive.

"Where's everyone?" Jill asked .

"They ran away or they died. But I knew you were alive, then I returned to rescue you."

"Ok. Good. But I think we would be safer if I stay with this. Needles for you and weapons for me, deal?" The woman handed Jill the gun "Where'd you get that?"

"It... Hm ... I found it."

Jill and Chris looked at each other and nodded at the same time. There was no need to use words when they could communicate through theirs gazes. It was all very suspicious.

"Let's get going" Chris got his gun back and headed toward the stairs, followed by Jill.

"Oh! By the way, my name is Jane." She said as she ran trying to catch up with them.

Everything about that place was weird for them, but Chris and Jill were experienced enough to know that it was not worth wasting time trying to question Jane. The answers would come in time. At that moment they just needed to enter that office.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**DarkSky11: Yay they really kissed! :) You know, I also cried a little while writing that speech cause I was imagining she would say something just like that if she saw him so down after China... Poor Chris. About the games, pleeease you have to play revelations. For me it's a masterpiece. You know, the budge was not big so it's not the best game about visual, but the story, the atmosphere and the pairing(of course) are perfect! :). Professional critics gave RE6 grade 3 and Revelations grade 7. ;)**

**REFanGirl: Yaaay! I didn't see you for a while and it's nice to see you're back. I checked that song you told me about, it's a nice one. ;) What was that with symbols? You made me laugh... LOL.**

**Xjillvalentinex: You're right, I think we are all going to see them in a different way. I felt something like father and son because of the fact Piers never gave up on Chris and wanted him to be the man he admired again, I think Piers follow his steps and he reminds me a lot of Chris young. As for Chris, Piers represented hope. Someone who could continue his job and that couldn't be anyone, but only someone Chris trusted as a son. But that's just my point of view :) Brothers, Father and Son, partners, thats all ok, except couple. C'mon. Dee-Ay is cute being gay, they could ship him, not Chris, cause he's not gay Hehehe. Thanks for your review. I'm happy you liked chapter 12, dear. Cya.**

**Roseimagine: Hi amiga! Yeaaaah. They finally kissed, chapter 12 was so nice to write but difficult at the same time. I'm glad you are excited. Now we have a Zombie Hospital (I remembered you when I was writing it LOL But I'm not going to put zombie nurses like in Silent Hill lol) See you dear! xoxo**

**The95will: Hi Will! Yeah, if you got carried away it means you have lots of ideas about Piers surviving and I think you should write it. I'm sure it will be very nice and I promise I will read it, specially if you put Chris and Jill on it. (Oooh pleeeease I couldn't resist asking you that. :D LOL) Thanks for the review dear! BTW my brother's name is also Will :) from William :D**


	14. Survivors

.

.

.

**Survivors**

.

.

.

"Can you guys hear that?" Jill asked .

"Yes, sounds like someone is asking for help." Jane said.

"I think all those explosions damaged my hearing, I'm always the last one to hear something." Chris said bothered.

Jill looked at him sweetly before focusing on what she was hearing. She knew they couldn't ignore it. Their plan to go to the kitchen to find something to open the office door would have to wait.

"It's from upstairs" Jane said running towards the stairs.

Chris and Jill did not question anything, just followed the nurse, ready for anything.

When they reached the hallway upstairs, they saw five people there. Two women and a man were sitting on the floor and the two other men was trying to defeat a creäture similar to the one Jill and Chris faced before, but smaller. The hall brightness allowed them to realize that the creature had some red blisters on its skin on its back .

"Get away from it" Chris shouted.

Jill and Chris opened fire until that disgusting creature fell to the ground. One of the boys who was fighting with that thing bent down tired and the other fell on the ground.

"Man, I thought I was going to die."

"Are you guys ok?" Jill asked .

"I just burned my hand by trying to strike that thing. Those blisters burn." The young man said while trying to help the other one to stand up "I'm Tonny and this is Henry."

"Chris And Jill , B.S.A.A. We're not here on a mission, but I guess this is one now" Chris replied.

"No uniform is required to confirm that you guys are real B.S.A.A. after seeing your skills." Tonny said that shaking his head in admiration.

"Damn it" Jane screamed and then lowered her voice "He assured me this would not happen."

Everyone looked at Jane at the same time and she soon realized that.

"Yeah... Something like... government always assures us that these attacks wouldn't happen in the city."

Jill and Chris pretended to believe what Jane was saying. They did not know what she was hiding, but they knew she was not good at doing it .

"My partner and I have something to do before getting out of here but we will come back for you. Do you guys think you can be ok here?" Chris asked the boy as he opened the door and investigated the room .

That was not a common room for patients, it seemed a boardroom. There were a large table, a screen and a data projector. Chris checked the door, which seemed pretty sturdy.

"Sure, we lock ourselves in here to wait for you guys."

"Excellent! Hide yourselves if necessary, but be safe, we'll return."

Despite being attacked by a biological weapon, the floor where they were seemed the safest one in the hospital. It would be safer for them to stay there until Chris got some help.

With survivors at risk, Chris knew he could wait no longer and should contact the HQ. They needed reinforcements and at least one team that could rescue them. As it was late at night, the reinforcement would take a while to arrive. Chris left the room and got his phone.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

Chris ignored her. Jill stared Jane intently, watching her reaction after seeing Chris take the cellular.

"Let me go! Let me go!" something interrupted them.

Before Chris could complete his call, they heard screams coming from the room. The women also started shouting desperately. Jill and Chris came back into the room and Chris didn't realize that by trying to put his cellphone back in his pocket, he dropped it.

"Aaaaah! - Tonny was screaming uncontrolled while holding Henry 's neck "You will not kill us all."

For the first time Jill and Chris didn't know what to do, they should understand what was going on there first. There was no danger in there, but the two men were fighting at a moment when they should unite.

"Boys!Boys!" Jill shouted "Settle down. You need to stay calm."

"Get away lady" Tonny cried "He is infected and he is turning into one of those things."

"I'm not!" - Henry said worried.

"It's a lie. He is not infected!" One of the women screamed .

"Tonny, pay attention to my voice." Chris tried to get his attention "Despair will only make it worse. To survive this you need to stay calm. Is not the time for fights."

"Are you all crazy? Look at his arms?"

Chris and Jill looked at each other frightened. Something odd was going on. There was nothing with Henry's arms. Nothing abnormal. In that case there was only one thing left to do, get them apart so they wouldn't hurt each other. But as soon as Chris and Jill stepped towards the two boys, Tonny threw Henry out of the window glass.

"No!" Jill screamed .

Cries of despair echoed through the hospital. Chris realized Jill was stunned. They didn't know how to describe what had just happened and even explain. Tonny looked furious and that made Chris also worry about the other survivors. It was necessary to take some quick action and Chris regained his composure to act right, ignoring the cries.

"Calm down! You are safe. We will separate him from the group." Jill said trying to calm the other three survivors down.

"Ahhhhh ! Do not come any closer!" Tonny said that as soon as he saw Chris was going towards him "I'm infected too. Look at my legs and my shoulders."

Chris looked and saw nothing different in his shoulders, he tried to approach again. He needed to immobilize him. He was out of his mind and could hurt someone else.

"You guys won't see me turn into a critter like that. I'd rather die!" Tonny said that before throwing himself out the window.

Everybody was speechless for a second.

Jill approached Chris putting her hand on his shoulder. Although she was feeling really sorry for what just happened, she was afraid Chris could feel worse after that.

"There was nothing to do Chris. It was very quick, we didn't have time to help them."

Chris just nodded staring at the ground.

"Let's worry about the other survivors." He said without looking at Jill .

"Were you guys scratched, bitten or injured anyway?" Jill asked the three. "One of the women nodded in negative meaning "So there's nothing to worry about. I know you're shocked, but soon we will all leave this place. You must stay calm until we return with help?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very good! You are already survivors."

Although crying, the three nodded. Jill looked at Chris and realized he was looking for something in his pockets.

"What Happened?"

"Nothing! Let's move!" He replied .

As they left the room Chris waited until the door was closed to investigate the floor to make sure they would really be safe.

"I wouldn't say anything in there not to worry them. But can't find my phone to call HQ."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it was here, something may have happened during..."

"Chris, relax, when we come to the main office we can also find a telephone in there."

"Yes, it's true."

"You guys want to go to the main office? why?" Jane asked "I thought you just wanted to escape."

"I need to get something I forgot there this afternoon" Chris couldn't think of a better excuse.

Jane seemed to believe his excuse and got a bunch of keys out of her pocket .

"But you guys need to be really quick, because we need to get out of here in time."

For the first time Jane had been really useful. That key could really make things faster.

.

.

.

"There's no dial tone" Jill said putting the phone in its place.

"You know what happened, Jane?"

They both looked at the door and saw no one there.

"Where's she?" Chris asked .

"Dunno, but it's better if she doesn't see we investigate the documents." Jill said sitting by the computer while Chris got the folders.

Jane opened the office door and as they entered, she disappeared .

There was too much stuff and too little time to investigate. Jill opened the system search tool and started typing key words. Many files were found, but after a quick analysis Jill realized that there was nothing that could help her.

Jill suddenly thought there was a place where maybe she could find something useful , the received files folder. And to her surprise the folder had five documents in pdf. Three of them were just ordinary documents, but two seemed extremely strange to her. There was something like a code tables with chemical elements, similar to a periodic table. But the most interesting thing was that there was her name and Gusman on it.

"Chris, need a flash drive."

"You got something?" He approached Jill looking at the computer.

"I hope so. B.S.A.A. may tell us."

Jill was looking for something in the drawers while Chris read the document.

"I found one" she said

"Let's copy and leave, Jill. I think that's exactly what we're looking for."

Jill introduced the flash drive and copied the two documents to it. She withdrew it and turned off the computer. She was happy they could finally leave that place, so she turned around, showed Chris the flash drive and smiled, not realizing that a man walked through the door behind her. Then the newcomer said sardonically:

"As the popular saying, if you want something done right do it yourself." he said pointing his gun to Jill's head.

.

.

.

**Xjillvalentinex: I also think they look alike :). Oh that would be very nice Piers flirting with Claire and I think she deserves someone really special.**

**DarkSky11: So you played Revelations in the best place, the original one Wow. I don't have a 3ds so I played it on PC. But I loved it anyway. I only think that the first trailer 2010 would be even better, did you see it? Graciassssss! Xoxo ;)**

**Roseimagine: Hi amiga! Yessss. Hospitals are way too creepy even if there are not zombies there. LOL. About those fight scenes they are difficult to write, good luck for me with the next ones :). Yeaaah... there's something about Jane... LOL. Thanks for the review and Kiss sissss :)**


	15. Setbacks

.

.

.

**Setbacks**

.

.

.

"Don't even think about testing me. Get your gun slowly, throw it on the ground and kick it to me or I'll shoot your beautiful friend." he said looking at Chris "Mrs. Robinson, why did you let this guy in?"

Jill had her back to the door but she realized Chris was worried and she knew she'd better not move.

Jane walked through the door and Chris realized that she was Mrs. Robinson.

"He was already in the hospital when I found them."

"Get your machine gun back, it's on the table and point it at him, but keep the distance, it must be very easy for him to take it from you."

"Ok, Mr. Newman" Jane walked towards the table " But you assured me that there was no one else at the hospital to get hurt and we found five people being attacked on the top floor. Two died" .

Newman pulled Jill's arms back, removing the flash drive from her hand and placing it in his pocket. Holding her arms back he put the gun to her neck.

Chris would know exactly what to do at that moment, if Jill 's life was not in danger. At that time, due to the Newman proximity, he could not risk any movement, because he could not think of losing her again.

"Jane, you amaze me with so much ingenuity." He said as he handed his suitcase to Jane for her to put Chris' gun "Do you really think a place like this would be attacked and there would be no victims? That would be like shooting myself in the foot. Who would buy it?"

"So you caused all this?" Chris said clenching his fists.

"We're talking about much money. I could not let you take my rare and precious gemstone away." He said passing his finger over Jill 's shoulder, getting Chris even more furious.

"So you guys attacked the farm..." Jill said that trying to pull away from his touch.

"No! As a reward was offered to two different groups to find you, it must have been one of them. But they were too incompetent, as we find you ourselves." He smirked. "On the other hand they were efficient when I needed to buy some B.O.W.s. this afternoon, they led me to the right person"

At that moment Jill understood why Leon said his source said her name was being mentioned somewhere. Probably they found her in Wetland and then tried to find her in the countryside.

"But why me?"

"Well, pretty. You must know that few people react well to virus and you seem resistant. No one has gone as far as we need, and you are a strong candidate. It's worth a try."

"Let her go. You are just one of those crazy guys who do experiences and produce monsters in the name of an insane ideal." Chris shouted .

"I'm not. I'm just a man who believes in a better future. I will not turn her into a monster. My goal is quite different . I'll just make combinations of current and former virus into her body in order to use her antibodies to reach more potent vaccines, maybe even able to avoid contamination with future virus. There's a great chance it can work."

"You are definitely crazy. Who would endure all this? You killed innocent people to try to create new vaccines?"

"Sacrifices are necessary to meet a greater goal."

"Then this is B.T.R.U goal?"

"No!" The B.T.R.U. group is still walking slowly, almost stopping. They are just incompetent. The rules do not allow experiments on human beings and I couldn't convince them that we would reach our goal only if we found the right person to provide the blood and the strength we need. Therefore, the person we seek can only be between one of the infected who managed to heal."

Chris then understood why Jill was important to them. Probably she was on a list of people who survived the infection, she probably had that in common with Larry Gusman. Something came to Chris' mind 'Didn't they know about Jake Muller?". So Chris thought that either Newman didn't have that information or he knew it would be difficult to get near Jake by now."

Although he finally knew why Jill had been arrested at the hospital, he still didn't understand Newman's reasons for all that.

"You don't realize how inconsequential you've been? Do you think you will become a savior when you have to kill to save?" Chris asked angrily .

"I don't want to be a savior. I'm just being paid to hasten my research and it is worth my effort and the risk."

Chris then remembered the court order about Jill. They assured him that the procedure would be only for her benefit and he confirmed now that it was not true. Chris still didn't know either the minister was being manipulated by Newman or he was the head.

"Who is paying you? Who is behind all this?"

"You really think I'll ever give you the treasure map? Me! I'm the one responsible for all this." He said laughing .

Jill remained silent as Chris questioned Newman paying attention to all information which was of great importance. Only one thing was letting her worried, the fact of being on a survivors list. She knew that even when this was over she could still be gotten by some group of crazy people like that in the future. But Jill also knew this was something she should not worry about now, then she tried to change her thoughts.

"Let's go outside. I've got a surprise for your little friend, Valentine." He looked at Jane "Mrs. Robinson, walk ahead and you guy walk right behind her without looking back."

"Professor, do not hurt anyone else. Mister, you promised that no one would get hurt."

"Jane, do you really think I could take Valentine away from here without arousing suspicion? The only way to make everyone leave this place alone so I could act was by making it a chaos. Only in a chaos like someone could disappear and every chaos has its victims."

Jane got out and approached the counter still pointing the gun at Chris. Chris noticed that her eyes looked sad and fearful. He realized that she was upset for doing all that.

"I'm sure you could have thought of a better way to get her out of here." Jane said turning around to watch Chris.

"Really" Newman rolled his eyes. "You, with your giant intellect, could have thought about a better plan in so little time? So I guess I should have consulted you. Sorry for my fault Mrs. Robinson." Newman laughed scornfully.

"I just think all this wasn't necessary."

Newman left the room pushing Jill and he looked at Chris.

"You stand against the wall, but in front of Mrs. Robinson." Newman and Jill got closer to the doorway.

"Professor, Look at the stairs." Jane shouted desperately.

One of the creatures appeared walking towards Chris.

"Yay! That's the surprise. We're back to the Coliseum. I'll let you watch this show, darling." Newman said turning Jill to where Chris was.

"Oh God!" Jill tried to pull her arms from Newman, but he pulled her back , pressing the gun against his neck even more.

The creature was getting closer to Chris. He took one of the chairs near him and threw it on that thing. To his surprise, another one also showed up. Jane tried to aim for the creature in front of Chris and before she could shoot she was surprised by Newman .

"Don't even think of helping him" he said after turning to her.

Jill realized that Newman turned a little to look at Jane, releasing one of her arms, so she hit his nose with her elbow, forcing him to totally release her. Then she kicked him back and got the gun from his hand.

Chris threw another chair on that creature, while the other was preparing to attack him too. But Jill leapt forward and opened fire. Jane did the same.

One of the creature fell to the ground dead and the other jumped on Chris. Chris was holding a chair, so first he dodged it and then with all his strength he hit the creature throwing it against the door, next to Newman.

Newman was still on the floor and had no time to run before being bitten on his back.

"Ah! Help me!" Newman yelled.

"Jane don't shoot, you may kill the professor" Chris shouted.

Jill shot the creature, also defeating it. Chris approached it to see if it was really dead and Newman stood up.

"That was close." Jill said.

Newman was standing by the door. He turned to Jill holding Chris' gun.

"Thanks to you I'll die, but first I'll kill her."

This time Newman was not close to Jill, but to Chris. That was enough to give Chris safety to act as soon as he realize Newman had his gun. He feared for her life and he'd always remain cautious if she was at risk, but he was not so afraid for his own life. This time he acted without thinking, he threw himself over Newman. After both fell on the ground, the sound of a gunshot echoed through the hospital.

_Chriiiiiiiiis!

.

.

.

**A/N - Oohh Chris! He's always like that, fearless.**

**Roseimagine:About Chris being deaf, it was kindda funny the way he said that LOL Poor Chris. I don't think hes going to be really deaf, but for sure he probably cant hear the same, as you said. About the survivors...yeah, something odd went on. Gracias sisssss. Beijos :)**

**DarkSky11: Ooh! Something very odd went on with Tonny and Henry and we're soon going to find out what was that. About Jane, well... :D. Chris and Jill were not that ready as they were looking for something. But we know they can deal with this guy, right? Gracias dear! Xoxo :)**

**Xjillvalentinex: Yeah. You're totally right, dear. :)**


	16. Critical Choices

**There's a song for the * part. If you can, listen to it while reading, it makes the scene more real ;)**

**Hans Zimmer - Born in Darkness / or link /watch?v=Dk00saoB_RE**

.

.

.

**Critical choices.**

.

.

.

"He got shot." Jane screamed .

Jill ran towards him, feeling her heart stopped. 'Chris , are you crazy? ' she thought as she ran. Sometimes she wished he were more careful and didn't put her life above his own life. Doesn't he understand that if he died she would also stop living?

Chris head-butted Newman, pushing him aside afterward. Chris grabbed his gun. In a quick examination he noticed that there were no more weapons with him. Chris then got the flash drive back.

"Chris! You got...?"

"I didn't! I'm fine!" He said handing Jill the flash drive.

Jill felt like punching him. She wanted to punish him for being so brave sometimes, but she knew she could not blame him, she would have done the same for Chris as well. Then she wanted to hug him after seeing he was fine. How she missed his arms, his touch. Jill wanted everything to be over soon, not because she wanted to be safe, but because she wanted to hug him, kiss him, love him. There were so many things to be said, so much to live. She was finally alive and wanted to live this new life by his side.

"We need to contact HQ." Chris said it without realizing that Jill was staring at him deeply.

"Forgive me." Jane said looking at the floor and handing Jill the phone "I never meant to harm anyone. I just couldn't lose this job, I have a daughter to raise and I'm a widow. He told me I just needed to take you away from here to guarantee my job, he didn't give me details of what he had done or would do."

"Jane, you helped us and I know you will do it again." Jill held her hand.

"She helped us?" Chris frowned.

"Chris, you don't understand what a parent is able to do for a child." Jill looked him in the eyes. For a moment she remembered of Barry. It was difficult to accept his betrayal at first, but after thinking about it, she realized it was completely understandable that a parent was able to do everything for their children.

Newman stood up with his hand on his head, putting his glasses back. His nose was bloody and he had trouble standing up.

"Game over, Newman. Let's get out of here and you will pay for your crimes."

Newman threw an empty syringe on the floor, before looking at Chris.

"This game is not over yet. That was going to be my little gift to Mrs. Robinson. Unfortunately I had to take it myself, but I will not let you arrest me easily."

Jane looked at the syringe with her brown eyes, she was frightened. She could not think what would happen to her daughter if she died .

One of Newman's eyes tripled its size and got the middle of the forehead. His skin became darker and his shoulders grew, getting large red blisters. The mouth became large and got sharp teeth.

Jane gave the gun to Jill, who asked her to hide herself. Meanwhile Chris was reloading his gun worried about the amount of ammo weapon left.

Chris and Jill walked away from Newman, he looked at them angrily. They began to shoot, but it seemed that the bullets had no effect.

"We need to find its weakness." Chris yelled at Jill.

Newman gave two quick steps forward and tried to hit Chris, but he managed to dodge. As now he was facing Jill he tried to hit her too. Jill managed to dodge the first attack, but Newman came back with his other hand hitting her in her stomach and throwing her against the wall.

_Jill!

"I- Cof cof... I-I'm fine." She answer still on the floor, she knew she needed to train.

Newman walked towards Jill, Chris aimed for the blisters on his back and realized that the first shot made Newman stop

"Come back, you bastard."

Newman turned to Chris again, giving Jill sometime to get up.

"Aim for the blisters, Jill."

Jill started to shoot, exhausting the machine gun ammunition on those disgusting blisters.

Chris climbed on the counter to be able to aim for the biggest blisters on its shoulder and neck, also running out of ammunition.

Newman bent down making strange noises. Apparently he was dying. Chris knew this was the perfect chance to end it all.

"No ammo" Jill screamed .

"Same here" Chris regretted not having brought his knife. He looked at the reception desk and picked up a paper spike, praying for it to be enough. He jumped from the counter over Newman, shoving the paper spike in the biggest blister in his neck. The blister burst out, spilling pus everywhere.

Newman was on the ground writhing in pain, before shouting furiously for the last time.

Chris walked away wiping his arm which was burning. He then remembered that Tonny said that those blisters burned.

"You Okay?" Jill asked as she saw that he wiped his arm.

"Positive" Chris bent down analyzing the body. Really dead. Chris then looked for Newman's gun, it would be all they had from now on. He got it "We'll need it."

Jill nodded and took the cellphone, handing it to Chris. They walked towards the stairs. They needed to keep the survivors safe while they waited for the rescue.

Chris looked at the calendar on his mobile when they reached the stairs. Suddenly, Chris stopped, looking around.

"What is it? Can you hear something, Chris?"

He did not reply, just gave his phone back to Jill and stared at his own hands.

"Chris, What's happening?" Jill got wide-eyed.

"You both must go, without me. I think I'd better stop here."

'What are you talking about?" Jill grabbed his arm, but he pulled it back "Chris! Stop it! What's up?"

"Jill, The virus..." Chris swallowed hard.

"What virus?" Jill did not know if she wanted him to finish his sentence.

"I can feel the virus going through my bloodstream. It's like I'm dying."

"No Chris! Stop it! You were not infected!" Jill said firmly.

Chris walked back and after a few steps he fell to his knees. Jill ran behind him, getting her hands wrapped around his chest, preventing him from falling.

The image of countless B.O.W.s passed by Jill's mind. She remembered the easy and the difficult ones. How many times she had been about to die, how many times she had no time to think and none of these times she lost her temper. But there, in that place, in that moment, Jill had forgotten all this calm and she burst into tears. Chris was fainting in her arms and no nightmare could be worse than that.

Jill put her arm behind his neck to support him and she turned her body to be able to stare at him.

***(Song)**

"Chris, open your eyes. Look at me."

"Jill, What are you doing? You have to leave me here."

"Never! I'd never leave you here."

"Jill, I think I 'm dying. You have to save yourself." He said weakly.

"You are not dying. You can not die."

Chris looked at her tenderly. He raised up his hand and touched her face gently, caressing her pale skin.

"Maybe it's time to find out if God really exists and ask him if I did the right things so far..."

"Stop it!"

"I can't complain. They were more than seventeen years of struggling and surviving and I never got infected. Sometime that would happen to me..." he sighed "I saw and I did so many things. Of them all I only regret one." He realized that Jill was crying softly as his fingers wandered through her face. "I regret I was so rational years ago when our relationship could still have been less complicated. I should not have allowed the fear of losing your friendship to make me lose what I wanted the most, but didn't admit."

"Chris, it was not just your choice. We chose that together."

"But as a man, it was up to me to change that. Just now I understand that if I hadn't worried so much about our partnership and the work we had to do, maybe I could have collected more good memories by your side. Right now it is even more clear to me..."

"Chris, You will not..."

"Jill, Shoot me" He began to squirm.

"You are crazy!" Jill said tearfully.

"No. I can't become what I always fought against. Shoot me! I wouldn't bear If I attacked you."

"Never" Jill grabbed his gun and threw it away. Hugging him and bringing his head to her chest.

"Jill, That's an order. Make the right choice as you always do." He said weakly.

"You are not my superior. Here you ain't a captain and I ain't your subordinate."

Chris looked at her before closing his eyes and letting his hand down to her shoulder.

"Chris! Chris!" Jill shook him up "Answer me! Don't you dare die on me!" Jill hugged him "If you die, I choose to die as well. This is my right choice."

.

.

.

**Ooh boy! I know, I know... All I have to say about this chapter is a quote from the movie _What dream may come_. "Sometimes when you win, you lose. Sometimes when you lose, you win..." ;) Cya soon guys!**

**DarkSky11: Heey. Congrats! In fact you were the 60th! And thank you at the same time! Well.. I feel sorry for Jane, you know. About Chris... ooh I know I'm giving them a hard time! :D Thanks dear. See you soon ;)**

**Xjillvalentinex: You are totally right about Jane, in fact you just gave me an idea ;) thanks for that. :D About the cliffhanger... Yeah, I know. Sorry for that... Oooops. I did it again. I couldn't resist. I'll be nice next chapter, I promise ;). Thanks for the review.**

**Roseimagine: Hey sisss! I know that, but please dont die on me :D. LOL. You are right, they are always ready to save their damsels and maybe that's why we love them. Thanks for always showing up amiga. Wooow perfect portuguese. Vejo você no próximo capítulo. Beijos!**

**Revenge of the Red Pen: Hello! Thank you very much for your review. It's always very nice to find someone who get the depth of what I tried to show about their relationship. Life has its ups and downs, but it's still worth living it. =) . Hope you keep up with us :) Thanks a lot! Cya!**


	17. Another day

.

.

.

**Another day.**

.

.

.

Jill's eyes were closed, but she could hear the noises of footsteps down the hall next to the room where he was. She was tired, but she would stay there at that hospital until she got any news.

Jill was very grateful for Leon to still be in town and for Chris to have his number, because since O'Brian didn't answer the phone, he was the first person she thought of calling, before calling Claire. Jill chose not to call the BSAA, she didn't know many people from there now and she knew Leon would also provide the necessary help to the survivors. She was right, he quickly arrived with Claire, two ambulances and two police cars.

Jill lied to Leon, saying that Chris had hit his head again. She prefered not to say there was a risk that he was infected, because she didn't know how Leon would react. Jill knew she was acting against her own principles, but while there was a chance to save Chris, she would still hope and go for it. She came with Chris in the ambulance, while Claire brought his motorbike.

If he was really infected, the doctor was the only one who could confirm it. She just hoped there was enough time to help him.

Jill opened her eyes frightened, she realized she had taken a nap. She looked up and felt embarrassed to see that she was dozing on Leon's shoulder.

"I"m sorry" She said blushing .

"Don't be" Leon smirked. "It was not difficult to watch such a pretty face sleep like a sleeping beauty."

"Ha... Bet you say that to all the girls." She smiled back .

"Just the pretty ones. By the way, it's easy to understand how worried Chris was and why."

"He cares about all the people." Jill said quickly.

"I'm sure he does, but..." Leon stopped.

"But?" Jill raised her eyebrows .

"Not the same way, considering he had not slept since they got you, he told me he spent all night looking for information and seeking solutions. If he did the same for everyone, he wouldn't sleep anymore in his life."

Jill opened her eyes surprised. Chris never changed or would change, though she had thought so. She smiled at Leon before looking at the clock. Claire had been with Chris for almost two hours when she showed up at the hall. Jill eagerly needed answers, good answers so she stood up.

"How is he?" Jill asked as she approached .

"He's not awake. The nurse asked me to come here because the doctor is coming to give us information." Claire held Jill's hand "What you told the doctor that moment? Don't hide anything from me."

"Claire" Jill sighed "He had some contact with contaminated secretions" Jill realized that Claire's eyes filled with tears "There is a chance..."

"No! Let's hope for the best." Claire said hugging Jill.

.

.

.

"Ms. Redfield, have a sit, please." The doctor greeted the three before continuing "I'm Doctor Stuart. Please excuse the delay. But it was very difficult to diagnose Mr. Redfield. Your information helped us Ms." he said looking at Jill "We could check directly the affected area and it enabled us to find some substances that helped us somehow. I must say that the first exams showed that Mr. Redfield is not facing an infection, then we can discard the viral issue. And I believe that's a good new."

"Thank goodness" Jill squeezed Claire's hand.

"We're probably facing a case of poisoning or intoxication. It has caused those hallucinations you told us about, and some alarming changes in his respiratory system."

Claire and Jill looked at each other confused.

"How would that be possible, doctor?" Claire asked .

"That's exactly what we are trying to figure out. We are meeting with other specialists who came to help us. We will contact you when we have more information."

"Thank you very much. Doctor Stuart. I. .. can I see him?" Jill asked .

"Sorry miss, for now we only allow family members."

"Sorry, doctor. But she really is part of the family. They were partners and friends, she is now his girlfriend. If this is not being family..." Claire sounded angry.

"Fine." The doctor looked at Claire annoyed "But only one at a time."

"Thanks, doctor." they both said smiling like two teenagers.

Jill smiled at his beloved friend. Claire , Claire and Claire. Always bringing joy to her life. She hugged her and hugged Leon thanking them both for their help.

"Leon and Claire, I don't know the right words to say to thank you properly. You are so fantastic."

"Don't mention it." he smiled.

"But you need to take care of yourself as well". Claire said.

"I promise I'll leave in the morning and eat something, but let me spend the night by his side. Just until he gets a little better, Claire."

"Ok. But call me every two hours to give me news, even if there is nothing new to tell me."

Jill nodded before hugging her friend once again and walking towards the hall. She was glad she had asked Claire some clothes, otherwise she would still be wearing that bloody uniform and could not stay there.

.

.

.

Jill was leaning over the bed holding his hand when she realized that he had moved. She opened her eyes and noticed he also had his eyes open, staring at the door. His breathing was being maintained by a ventilator but he seemed restless anyway. Jill was afraid he could do the same he did in the ambulance, when she realized he was hallucinating.

"_Chris?"_

_He looked at her and frowned, pulling his hand back. Jill felt worried. She feared he had lost his memory again._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_We're getting you to the hospital, you will be fine, I'm sure you're not infected."_

"_Of course not! I just hit my head. Still hurts." He brought his hand to his head "Where's Piers? I need to give him some orders"_

_Jill sighed deeply and didn't know what to answer. She thought it would be better to stay right there and wait quietly. She should not encourage him to talk at that time ._

"_You shouldn't be here." He said rudely "You've got a husband, a family to care for. What kind of wife are you by leaving you sweetheart at home to take care of the guy you left?"_

_This time Jill frowned. She didn't know if Chris had lost his memory or was hallucinating. So she just kept in front of him and continued looking at him tenderly.  
_

The doctor walked in the door, interrupting Jill's thoughts. He was followed by a nurse, who was carrying a tray with some medicines. He realized that Chris was looking around impatiently.

"As he's still restless, we'll sedate him." The doctor told Jill "When Miss Redfield is here in the morning I'll give you more details of what we found out so far. We will keep maintaining his breathing until the he's better and we hope that he can respond well to the procedure."

"What about the hallucination?"

"In fact, the substance was very strong and could have led him to death. This is one of the reactions, as well as the respiratory system changes and that is why we are giving him a shot of physostigmine. In Mr. Redfield case this can be worrisome because due to the recent amnesia event, such a reaction can lead to another amnesia event. We will only find that out after this treatment, maybe in the morning or within forty-eight hours.

Jill lowered her worried look. He couldn't lose his memory again. But that explained that he thought she was married. The doctor walked out the door and she noticed that the sedative was getting him to rest. Chris looked at her with tired eyes.

"Why Jill?" he tried to say, she read his lips.

"Rest, Chris. Close your eyes and relax." she caressed his hair.

Chris closed his eyes.

.

.

.

Jill entered the room bringing a book in her hands. It was past noon and Chris hadn't waken up yet. Claire had been with him in the morning so that Jill could go out to eat something and take a shower. Jill also had called Isabel because she felt she really needed her medicine, Richard's laughter. The boy made countless noises as soon as he heard Jill's voice on the phone and she knew that he missed her too.

She sat on the chair beside the bed and opened the book, but she didn't start reading immediately. First she observed Chris asleep .

Although concerned about his possible amnesia, Jill was happy for his recovery. According to the doctor information in the morning, the substance found in his body and the symptoms was very similar to Atropa Belladonna poisoning, and there was another poison they couldn't still discover. Due to the similarity of symptoms and quick diagnosis they managed to avoid possible complications and Chris's latest exams indicated a significant improvement.

A gentle breeze penetrated the room through the half-open window. Chris's hand rested on the white sheet, Jill took his hand gently not to wake him up. But the movement, however slight, made Chris open his eyes.

First he looked at the window, then to his hand and only after he looked at Jill.

Jill felt her heart racing in an enormous anxiety. As soon as their eyes met he seemed more serious, but she could not identify what he was feeling. Jill was still holding his hand and she smiled at him. Chris didn't smile back, but he didn't release her hand either, leaving her even more anxious.

"Hi..." She said softly.

.

.

.

**Hi my dear friends. Hope you all are very nice.**

**I know I was kindda bad last chapter, but there was a purpose. Not for Jill, since she is over her traumas and ready to open up her heart for him. I believe this happened for Chris, because he is very stubborn and he was even worse after China and because he was also very hurt (cause hes got a secret) so I believe he wouldn't say what he said if it wasnt for a situation like that. Thats why I quoted: "Sometimes when you lose, you win..." ;)**  
**Cya you all soon. Xoxo!**

.

**Revenge of the Red Pen: LOL its not torture. Its just a consequence of their profession. Hahahaha. Well... it seems it was not Chris time to die yet. Although we all thought it was. But there's a reason why it happened to them. Thanks dear =)**

**Roseimagine: Yeeeah! That's the point. You reached the vein. LOL. I'll get deep in it on the previous chapters, but after all that time apart, Chris is so distant and cold after edonia and china, I believe he needed something like this to realize he cant deny what he feels for her. Im really happy you got it :). Ooh, about the composer Hans Zimmer, he is fantastic! Im saving a song for him for the last chapter ;). Obrigada amiga! Mil beijos! :)**

**DarkSky11: Thank you very much for all the compliments. Its very very nice to read your review as always. Dont be sad, dear. Pain lead us to meditation which helps us do the right thing. ;)**

**The95will: Hellooo! Yes, you said just the perfect word to describe Chris: Noble. Thats totally him! About Jane, yesss, she was confused. The difference between her and and Raymond/Jessica is that she is not a professional. LOL. I really enjoyed your review and how you analized everything deeply. Thanks will! :) Cya.**

**Rtal: Heyy you really came! Thanks for reading, hope you read it till the end! Thanks dear. Cya!**

**xjillvalentinex: Never! I would never kill him! ;)**


	18. The kingpin

.

.

.

**The kingpin.**

.

.

.

Those seconds seemed eternity. Jill looked at Chris waiting for an answer and he just looked at her the same way as before. With a serene gaze, but seriously one. He raised Jill's hand and took it close to his face, kissing it softly. Then he closed his eyes and ran with her hand over his face.

"Chris?" Jill broke the silence. "Please tell me something. I'm worried. How are you?"

"Shhhhhh" Chris continued kissing, sniffing and stroking her hand.

Jill looked at him with her eyes wide-open, she felt more confused. Chris stopped kissing her hand and took her left hand to his chest, eyes still closed.

"What was that?Are you feeling something?" Jill was scared.

"Yes. I feel my heart beat. I feel your skin, your smell and even your annoying voice that doesn't stop talking in my head. That means that I am alive."

"Aw" Jill opened her mouth ready to curse him, but she held herself back. "How dare you scare me like that, you... you...?"

"You worry too much. If I didn't die this time, I will never do." Chris kissed Jill's hand once more "What happened to me?"

"Apparently the secretion that comes out of those blisters doesn't contain the virus. It seems that they have poison and they are hallucinogenic. So that's why you saw and felt those things."

"I see. It seems the B.O.W.s are getting more efficient. They were not satisfied with the contamination through bites and scratches, now they also poison like that."

"Too bad only now we realize that Tonny and Henry could have been saved."

"Maybe that's the goal of this strange poisoning. Making people into weapons, even if they are not infected."

"It makes sense, Chris." Jill looked at him with admiration "By the way, I'm so glad, but so glad that God did not have that conversation with you." Jill laughed .

"Hey, stop it. I don't wanna remember about that baby drama". Chris laughed before getting serious. "But I do remember everything I told you."

Her face became serious as well and she looked at him steadily, but said nothing.

"Jill, I didn't say all that because I was dying. Maybe it helped, but I really think I should not have allowed things to get complicated between us. I hope it's not too late for both of us."

"It will never be late for both of us. Never!"

"But what about..."

Chris' phone rang next to the bed and Jill picked it up.

"It's Jane's number, I gave her your number because she was investigating some stuff for us, so I think she wants to talk to me."

Chris just nodded.

"Hi Jane." Jill walked while listening to Jane "Stop apologizing, I told you I understand. "Jill looked at Chris as she was listening to Jane 'In fact I was thinking about doing something. If you really want to help, I know what you can do."

Chris looked at her surprise as Jill said goodbye.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked .

"The Police and then the B.S.A.A. investigated throughout the hospital, there is no underground laboratory like in the other cases and that proves that Newman told the truth, the B.T.R.U. team really seems well-intentioned."

"It doesn't mean that there are no other crazy people in it like him."

"I know, Chris. But Newman actually bought the B.O.W.s. That tells us that there is some lab somewhere doing these new experiments."

"Yes, but you can not investigate it yourself, it's dangerous. My mission was to get you free and I think it's accomplished. This subject about this new lab requires a lot of research and meetings to define groups and actions before anything else, because it is a different mission. Let's do it after I leave this place."

"I Know. I'm not talking about it in fact."

"So what are you talking about?"

"The big guy?" Chris frowned before she continued "Leon told me about Minister Harris and that you guys believed he may have a connection with Newman, and Jane thinks so too. Now that she called offering help, I think I know what we can do to try to discover whether he's involved or not. They haven't disclosed any details on what happened in the hospital yet, so we need to act fast before anyone does."

Chris sighed. He wanted everything to be over, but he knew that Jill really needed to play that card in time.

"But I don't wanna leave you here. I want to stay close. We really need to talk" She held his hand next to her face.

"But you're right. It's important we do something in time. But promise me you will go to his office downtown and you'll be watched by the B.S.A.A."

"Ok, I'll talk to O'brian. And I'll ask Claire to stay with you"

"Fine. Since you come back to me, go ahead. But come back. Preferably the whole you." He winked and smirked .

Jill could not hold back the laughter. Chris was really well and that was amazing. She approached him and gave him a peck on his lips. She put the book she held in his hands and walked out the door .

" Jill Valentine reading romance?!" He exclaimed out loud.

.

.

.

"So you understand what I told you about?" O'Brian asked Jane and she just nodded. "The documents you brought will help you convince him."

"Yes, I knew where I could find the Professor's belongings and hoped I could find something useful. I just found Jill's medical report."

"And it will help us." O'Brian then turned "And you Jill, you have to be strong now."

"What you mean?" She asked .

"I've got something for you and I know it will not bring you good memories."

O'Brian picked up a wooden box on his desk and sat down in front of Jill. As he opened the box, Jill saw a gem in there, something like a brooch with a red stone. Jill did not understand or didn't want to, and looked curiously at O'Brian.

"I know it's not that similar, although I saw it only by photos in the archives, but it's to fake a device like the one you had. We just need to convince him. Harris certainly knows about your story and the P30. So a device will help us make everything more real. I hope you don't mind."

Jill was in a situation that she'd rather avoid. If only she could never think about those moments again. Worse than thinking would it be have to live it again, even pretending. But for the goal and for the justice she would always put duty first, ignoring even her own trauma.

She opened the top buttons of her blouse, leaving the chest uncovered, showing small and smooth scars over her pale skin. The scars on her skin were light and could easily be ignored, but the scars on her soul would always be deep and painful.

"Time to face my ghosts, O'Brian."

"That's the Jill I know." He said, hitting her friendly on her back and handed her the device. "You both have the equipment. We will be monitoring everything. Don't let him postpone this meeting, we cannot give him time to think, so the surprise will be easier for him to make a slip."

Jill and Jane nodded simultaneously. They had little time to act before the newscasts began to raise hypotheses and rumors on what happened at the hospital.

.

.

.

Jane walked into the office followed by Jill and carrying a briefcase. Jill wore a red wig and sunglasses, she was unrecognizable for those who never met her personally. It wasn't easy to convince Harris to see them. His secretary tried several times to postpone that meeting, but Jane insisted saying it was a very serious and of his interest. But only when she said she was from the B.T.R.U. and showed her badge, the secretary said that he would see them.

As soon as they entered the room Jill realized that the minister put a picture frame back on the table. He touched his pair of glasses and looked at them suspiciously. He shook hands with them, but said nothing. He stared at Jane certainly expecting her to start talking.

"Mr. Harris, professor Newman may never have spoken about me, but I am or I was, his assistant." Harris said nothing as she continued "Maybe you don't know the details yet, but I assume you know that the plan devised by Newman didn't work well and he got infected. My order was to keep Ms. Valentine safe and now with professor Newman's death, I don't know where to take her to continue the experience."

"Sorry lady, but you thought I could help her myself? If she is just an ordinary patient, take her to the other B.T.R.U. hospital. I 'm just a man offering help with resources, nothing else. I can't believe you're wasting my time for it."

Jill stared at the floor, trying to keep calm. She wanted to get that man on the ground and step on his throat until he confessed his involvement and his genuine interest in those vaccines.

"Sorry, but you know what I mean" Jane said firmly, pulling Jill's wig away and the cover that was protecting her chest" I can control her with the P30 again, and I need a safe place where I can continue the professor's research. If it was not for this device, do you think a woman with her skills would be sitting in this chair idle? She may be what we seek and we are close to discovering. I'm sorry if I messed up and you're not who I thought. I just want the money they promised me and I know what to do to achieve the expected result" she placed Jill's medical report on his desk "If it is not of your interest, then I will return to the weak B.T.R.U. and continue with those pathetic and coward researches.

Harris opened the drawer and took out a paper, placing it next to one that Jane had brought. After a quick comparison, he looked at Jane's uniform and badge before saying.

"I'm gonna ask my man to take you two to a safe place until tomorrow."

Jill held herself back not to say or do anything. Jane could not keep quiet and accept what he had proposed. To do that could mean risk for them both and he hadn't said anything that could incriminate him yet. She needed to do something fast.

Jill then began to moan touching the device on her chest. She threw herself down on her knees and groaned in pain.

"What 's going on?" Harris sounded angry.

"Reactions from the P30. She's in pain" Jane said grabbing Jill's arm.

"Take this woman away from here, I don't want anybody to see or hear anything. But don't remove this device before you are in a safe place.

"But tell me where you are taking us to?"

"I'll ask my men to take you to an apartment, just until I can think of a lab where you can work. I need those vaccines as soon as possible, be more efficient than Newman. I can't keep risking my name like this."

At that moment they heard steps at the entrance. Jill started to yell to distract him until the armed B.S.A.A. officers came through the door.

"Minister George Harris. You are under arrest and you have the right to remain silent."

.

.

.

**A/N- Help me guys, please!  
A friend from a brazilian fanfic site is asking me to add a little hot moment between Chris and Jill and I'm confused about that. What's your opinion? It would be something hot but sweet. I'd really appreciatte your help with this because I don't know if I should and I plan to start on writing next chapter this sunday. Sooo please help meee fast!**

**Hi there sweet friends! ****Well... It was time to play the cards and finish this "mission". Now that everything is finally solved I guess Chris and Jill will really need THAT conversation they haven't had in a long time to let us know clearly why he totally ignored her and her name since Edonia. C'mon, we all know how much they love each other and no matter how hard were her words, I know Chris would never give up on her... Sooo... see you soon dear ones! =D**

**Thank you my friend RTal for helping me with the tittle word :)**

**.**

**NerdGirl4Life: Heeeey friend with new name! :) Yeah. He's about to reveal it, since he and Jill now are going to have that chance for that conversation they really need. And get prepared, because secrets are coming out ;). Heyyy. I was going to write something similar but different, but then I thought it would be funny to write it much alike to see if you guys would remember that. LOL. Nice you did! Thanks for you continue support! Kiss dear! ;)**

**xjillvalentinex: I agree, and now they are all going to get cute! ;)**

**RT: Thanks again for your sweet words and support. Im glad you could connect with her feelings. I plan keep on writing, lets see ;)**

**Roseimagine: Obrigada mais uma vez doce amiga.**  
**As Jill said in revelations : "Too close for comfort!" LOL Yeah, you said it right, its like a family.  
Aaaaawww you have no idea how much I loved your quotation. You simply inspired me for my next fanfiction, since this one is getting close the the end. I have an idea about what to write and I'll really add this, sooooo nice. Thank you very much for this amiga. ;) Beijos!**


	19. Parental Love

**The song for this chapter at the *(song) moment is Coldplay - The scientist /watch?v=RB-RcX5DS5A**

**It really makes the moment more special, so listen to it ;)**

.

.

.

**Parental Love.**

.

.

.

Harris looked around and didn't believe what was happening. He stepped back and raised his hands as he had been commanded to.

"You can't do it, I did nothing."

Jill pulled the device out of her chest and stood up in front of him.

"I believe you know you just confessed your guilt."

"No. I wasn't doing anything bad. I just wanted to protect my son. "Harris turned his head and looked at the picture on the table with teary-eyed. "What will happen to him if I get arrested?"

"You should have thought of that before financing illegal researches."

"We weren't creating monsters, Newman and I just wanted to create vaccines. Please don't separate me from my son, we only have each other. I just wanted to protect him, it's true. I couldn't bear to lose my only son left, I wanted to leave him immune to all viruses. That is not a crime."

"No Harris, that's not a crime. But it's a crime to try to protect someone by hurting others. People died, you know that?"

George Harris threw himself on his knees and kept with his hands up.

"But I 'm a father. You don't understand a father's love?"

"I do understand love. Parental love may be a beautiful and immortal feeling, but even that love needs boundary. If there is no limit that feeling can hurt, and once it hurts anyone it's not love anymore. When a father and mother really loves their own son, they at least respect others."

Jill realized that her words made Jane cry. Jill didn't even know how and why she said all that, but she knew she really felt that way. Harris lowered his head defeated and even though she should not, she felt sorry for him and the boy. The men came in and handcuffed him before leaving the room.

Jane wiped her tears before looking at Jill.

"And now what?"

"Now he'll spend many hours being interrogated. We'll both spend many hours testifying and other stuff, there is no way to avoid it. Prepare yourself."

Jill knew that she wouldn't be free before midnight. She was upset because she knew that Chris would be sleeping by this hour. So she would only have sometime to call him now and summarize everything. On other hand she was happy to have everything settled.

.

.

.

Claire opened the apartment door grinning from ear to ear. Chris' recovery was great and although the doctor wanted him to remain hospitalized until the other day, his stubborn brother succeeded in convincing the doctor to let him go home.

There was no risk anymore and nowhere in the world would be better than the domestic environment. He wanted to sleep in his giant bed with his pillow and his blanket, to watch his TV and the best of all, embracing the most special woman of all.

Chri's apartment was basic. Modern colors and modern furniture, but a basic décor and almost no embellishments. That was his strategy to keep his apartment better organized. ' If you are a messy person you'd better have fewer things to mess up.' he thought. It worked.

"Jill must have waken up, I think she's in the kitchen" Chris realized there was someone behind the refrigerator door, which was open.

"No Chris. It's Isabel. Jill asked Johnson to bring Isabel and the baby in her car, so he could take his truck back."

Chris walked up to the kitchen counter. Isabel closed the fridge and looked at Chris scared.

"Mr. Redfield, forgive me to open your fridge, I was going to make dinner for us."

"Hey. No need to apologize. By the way, how are you, Isabel?"

The embarrassed woman looked up and smiled at Chris.

"Fine sir. Jill and Claire didn't want me to work, but I will feel offended if you guys buy some food. I really like to cook if you do not mind."

"Please feel free. I wouldn't mind eating homemade food at all" Chris laughed "But please, call me Chris".

"That's good. You all need to eat something healthy. Claire told me that my girl has just eaten snacks in the hospital and has not slept well. That's why she's still sleeping."

Once out of the B.S.A.A. the previous night, Jill insisted she needed to be with Chris. She slept a little on the chair in Chris' room, so she was really tired. That morning she needed to go back to the B.S.A.A. and in the afternoon she couldn't resist sleep.

Chris went to his bathroom and took bath. He quickly wore dark green shorts and went to the guest room. He opened the door quietly and saw Jill asleep.

He approached the bed and realized that the little boy was sleeping between her arms. Although slightly jealous, Chris could not help but admire the view. For a moment he wished that baby was his baby with Jill.

Chris had neither been able to imagine Jill as a mother nor himself as father and he believed for a long time he didn't want to have a child in that chaos, but after seeing that scene he assumed he wanted that deep inside of him. Chris knew they were getting old and might not have time for that anymore.

Jill opened her eyes slightly and in the dim light she saw that handsome man watching her. She smiled before getting out of bed very carefully not to wake Richard up. She placed pillows around the boy.

Jill left the room behind Chris and she was walking towards the kitchen when he pulled her by her arm.

"Where do you think you're going ?" He whispered in her ear.

***(song)**  
Jill shivered as she heard his voice and felt his breath so close to her neck. She opened her mouth to answer, but Chris grabbed her by the waist bringing her to him.

"I'll take you to my room." He whispered again.

"Chris, we need to talk first..." Jill said with her eyes closed, feeling him squeeze her waist.

"Later on..." he opened the door and pushed her gently into his room "Jill... I can not wait anymore."

Jill opened her mouth to say something again, but he covered her mouth with her hand. The movement made her arch her body and Chris started kissing all over her neck until he reached her ear biting it softly. So he came back with his lips kissing her collarbone. Jill tangled her fingers in his hair.

Chris was getting up to her mouth, so he took his hand away to reach her lips. A hot and wet kiss increased their desire. Chris got his hands to her hips lifting her up to his waist. Jill laced him with her legs and he carried her next to the bed as they kissed.

"I Want you" he said without separating their lips.

"I'm all yours." Jill replied breathlessly.

"It may not be easy, but I mean forever." He put her on the floor by the bed.

"So let's start it all over again." she whispered.

Jill tried to say something, but she was surprised by Chris's hand on her belly. He caressed her before holding her blouse and lifting it, forcing Jill to take it off. Once her shirt was on the floor, Chris then grabbed the waistband of her jeans, pulling her roughly closer to him. After he unbuttoned it, Chris bent down to remove her pants completely, staring at Jill.

Chris' gaze left her without action, even fearing that desire in his eyes. The man in front of her not only exuded masculinity and confidence, but also power. And even a strong woman like her would feel frightened in front of his gaze.

Chris looked at Jill and recognized the sweetness he was delighted with. Sometimes that stubborn and fearless woman disappeared when they were in a room just the two of them. Then she became the sweetest woman of all and her tender gaze made him go crazy. At the same time he wanted her in his arms madly, he wanted to protect her with his kindness.

He stood up again and hugged her. Chris was wearing no shirt and that allowed him to feel her soft and warm skin against his chest. Even the greatest poet in the world wouldn't be able to describe that amazing feeling.

Although they did not say anything, Jill felt that he wanted to show her that she was safe. Both closed their eyes enjoying that wonderful touch. They moved away slightly so that their lips could meet again.

This time the kiss was soft and calm as they caressed each other's body with their hands gently. But when Jill took one of her hands to his shorts, all Chris' delicacy disappeared, making the kiss get into the previous intensity.

With bodies and lips together, Chris and Jill lay on the light green sheet.

That moment was not just magical and enthralling. Both with their pain, their experiences and traumas and everything was gone now that they were in each other's arms. Then and there they needed nothing else. So that moment was special because it meant they were back to life.

No words were necessary when both finally let their soul to speak, because love was silent.

.

.

.

Jill looked up from Chris's shoulder and realized he was staring at the ceiling. Though serious, he seemed so serene. She knew he would sleep if both didn't have to get out of that room. Jill saw a pack of cigarettes on his beside table and smiled when she remembered that she hadn't seen him smoke since they met again.

Richard's cry drew their attention. Jill stood up fast, wearing her panties and one of Chris' t-shirts that was over a chair, before running into the other room.

Richard stopped crying when he saw her, stretching his arms so she would pick him up.

"Hi my love." Jill kissed the little boy's forehead.

Jill did not realize that Chris was behind her.

"He really loves you!" He said, making Jill turn around quickly. Jill said nothing, just tried to smile.

.

.

.

Chris realized that she was scared. Jill 's blue eyes stared back at him with some fear. He could even tell she was shaking.

Despite feeling uncomfortable with the memories that came to his mind from last year, Chris knew he would be able to overcome everything for her. Despite having suffered with the idea of being rejected and replaced, he could only think about the present. It didn't matter that she had had another relationship anymore since she could stay with him now.

He just couldn't understand why she was so afraid to tell him what had happened. He wanted to know about the past as a way to make sure his present and future was going to be with her. As he felt she was speechless, he decided to help her.

"I've been thinking, Jill." Chris thought of a way to make her open up "That list where your name was... Someday someone else can find out about you as well, maybe you should protect yourself. What about moving to another country with me?"

"I've already thought about it. But I haven't really talk to Isabel."

"I Said just the two of us. Fewer people with us, less risk."

"That would be impossible. Isabel and Richard are my family. I have them, just as you have Claire."

"Jill" Chris discovered how to tease her. "You have to be rational. Claire will always be my family, but we don't live together, I can visit her wherever she is. You can do the same with Isabel and Richard."

"But it's different. I have to protect them, Chris."

"Now you have to protect yourself."

"And them too" she sounded annoyed.

"Stop being so stubborn, Jill. You even saw what happened."

"No I refuse to separate myself from them, they only have me."

"They have Claire now. She loves kids, you know."

Jill 's blue eyes looked like two sparks. She was furious, but she tried to stay calm.

"Stop trying to convince me. You don't understand how I feel about them."

"I Know how I feel about you, I want you to protect yourself."

"Richard... Richard needs my protection."

"Claire can protect him."

"Stop it!" Jill let out a scream of rage and hugged Richard before looking at Chris "He needs me. These crazy guys one day they may want to test his blood too. I can't allow it."

"You are just traumatized by these researches. They would not do that." Chris knew he needed to push her a little hard.

"But his blood... it may have something different. We don't know but I have to protect him. I... Just me. Do not insist" a tear flowed from her eyes as she hugged Richard "I will not leave you, never! I'll protect you with my life."

"Why despair? What does he have in his blood?" Jill did not reply, so he asked again holding her shoulder firmly "What has this boy got?

"He's got your blood" Jill yelled "He's got our blood" She sat on the bed holding Richard before saying with soft voice "He's your son."

.

.

.

**Hi sweet buddies.**

**Oooh this chapter was sooooo difficult and sooo deep to write as well. You have no idea how much I waited to write that end! Aaaaaaaaah!**  
**I really hope it was a good surprise for you guys! Now you may see the tittle PARENTAL LOVE may have two different meanings :) Kiss kiss.**

**NerdGirl4Life: Holla amiga! Yeah, in fact I also laughed about that part. LOL. So as u all supported me with the love scene, I did it.. Hope it was kindda cute :) Thanks a lot dear! Besos**

**Guest: Thank u very much. Put your name there so I can reply your messages :)**

**xjillvalentinex: I know what u mean ;) :D**

**flora2005: So nice to see u again! You are always so kind. Thank you very much for ur sweet words. I hope I didnt disappoint you. And flora, look at the end, you were right! You know the truth about Richard, congrats! Besos!**

**Rtal: Hi dear friend. Thank you very much for your kind words. And thanks for support and you help with some expressions too. Cya ;)**


	20. Estrangements and reconciliations

.

.

.

**Estrangements and reconciliations.**

.

.

.

Claire placed the dishes on the table as she was telling Jane about her boyfriend. Isabel advised Claire to date him a long time before getting married. Because it was really necessary to know the guy well first.

Claire and Isabel looked at each other when they heard Jill's voice, she had screamed. Not a cry of fear, but of anger. Apparently Richard was awake and his parents were talking.

"Oh! You think she told him?" Isabel asked with eyes wide open.

"I think so. They could not talk before."

"Is that possible he didn't suspect about anything, Claire? You found out the truth so fast." Jane put a large pot on the stove.

"Well Isabel! Chris never saw the boy before. Besides we women have this sixth sense, you know? And when Leon said he looked a lot like me I was sure he was my nephew." Claire smiled "I just don't know how my brother will react after knowing that she never told him about Richard."

"She tried, girl." Isabel looked worried "she really tried."

Claire's face turned serious and she looked at the plates. Many disagreements, so much pain and now they had another chance. They could start it over and they had Richard. She hoped deeply Chris and Jill couldn't make things more difficult with all their pride.

.

.

.

Chris was idling for more than a minute, speechless. He was shocked . He then stepped forward and gently picked up Richard's in his arms. The boy turned his blue eyes to Chris watching him carefully.

Chris smiled at the little one in his arms. The boy held out his small hand trying to touch Chris.

"I am your father, little man." He said tenderly.

It felt like Richard could understand Chris' words. He smiled and put his head on Chris' shoulder.

It was at that exact moment that two tears fell down from his eyes.

Jill cried quietly watching that scene. That was the saddest and the most beautiful moment of her entire life, after Richard's birth. Sad to know that the man she loved had lost so many moments beside the boy. And beautiful because no other moment would be more special than that in which she saw the two men of her life finally meeting each other. Jill knew that for Chris that moment represented Richard's birth and every birth was fantastic and divine.

Jill noticed the two tears running down Chris' face and that was enough for her to understand what that moment meant to him. She had never seen Chris so thrilled. In all those years, this was the first time that Jill had seen Christopher Redfield cry.

Jill said nothing. She didn't want to disturb that sacred moment between father and son. Richard was now playing with his father's ear. And Chris watched the boy totally delighted. They stayed like that, meeting each other for a few minutes.

Richard played with Chris' face before asking for his mother. Jill's maternal instinct knew what the boy wanted by that time.

"He is hungry. Let's come to the kitchen."

"No Jill." Chris looked at her thoughtfully "I really want to be near him, but my head is spinning, we need to talk. I'll go crazy if we don't do it before dinner."

Jill just nodded and walked out the door asking him to wait.

.

Chris was sitting on the bed looking at the window. All the thoughts turning around in his head when Jill walked through the door again, closing it behind her.

She came and sat beside him.

"I didn't plan to tell you this way. I wish it had been in a special way."

"But it seemed like you'd never tell me. I pushed you on purpose."

Jill looked at him surprised and disappointed .

"But If you did that, then you knew it?"

"Kindda, I didn't know he was my son, I thought he was just your son and that is exactly what is cluttering my mind." Jill continued staring at him waiting for him to continue "After that New Year's Eve I left you and decided not to go back. But a few months later, can't remember exactly when, I got your message and I could not resist, I decided to look for you once again."

"What stopped you from going to Wetland?"

"In fact, nothing stopped me from going to your apartment. But when I got there that nice doorman told me to hurry. He said that you had just arrived too and you were probably in the elevator. I went there, but could not reach you in time, so I took the other elevator. When I finally got there, I didn't get close to you because I saw a scene I didn't expect to see. You had your back on me and a good-looking young man handed you a beautiful bouquet of roses, when you turned a little I saw that you were pregnant and for me it was such a heavy blow. I could only move backward and I left."

When Jill heard the last part she took her hand to her head. She felt totally dissatisfied with what he had just heard. She couldn't believe that Chris had seen what he saw and even thought what he thought.

"When I remembered that in your note you said you needed to talk to me personally and it was very serious and urgent I was soon sure it was about that. You didn't want me to hear from anyone else that you were getting married and having a baby. But I could not bear to hear that and I decided to disappear and not talk about you for a while. Suddenly even your behavior after New Year's Eve made sense, it was clear you were confused because of someone else. I know it was not a very noble attitude, but I only managed to disappear. I'm so sorry."

Chris stopped talking and noticed that Jill was crying silently leaning her head on her hand and looking down. He approached her and with his finger on her chin he made her look up at him.

"Don't cry. We're together now. I just need you to explain what was that otherwise my head will explode with so many thoughts."

Jill wiped her tears and took a deep breath to regain her posture, now she understood all the things he said in the ambulance. So she kissed his hand before speaking.

"I can't believe that a misunderstanding did all this to us." Jill lowered her eyes before looking at him once again. "Chris, I ... we ... Oh, Chris! I will start from the last time we met. After the New Year's Eve I kept getting depressed, almost driving my therapist crazy. About three months later I started to feel nausea and dizziness again and I thought those were the effects of P30 which had returned. I could only sleep. But I found out what was that because Isabel knew it, and she insisted till I took a test and I was really pregnant. Over three months pregnant. After that I spent nearly a month wondering how to tell you and that was when I sent you the message. I think you went to my apartment about 3 weeks later. I remember that because it was Isabel's birthday. I had gone out to buy Isabel a birthday cake and that cute guy was just the delivery boy. Those flowers were for Isabel who was coincidentally taking a bath when he arrived." Chris opened his eyes widely and looked stunned "I tried to call you again at B.S.A.A, Chris. when I felt that Richard's birth was close and I could hear that you didn't want to answer me, I heard that. I decided to give up, but on Christmas Eve, Isabel convinced me that you and Richard had the right to know the truth. So I left a message on your answering machine, but you never called me back."

Chris pulled Jill by her hand, hugging her.

"I feel so guilty."

"No Chris, it was not your fault. I'd probably think the same if I were in your shoes. Specially after all I had told you."

"I really didn't want to meet you when you called me the first time. But on Christmas Eve I was in Edonia, where I lost my memory. When I returned to my apartment weeks ago there was no message on the answering machine anymore. I believe they were automatically deleted after a while."

"So everything makes sense now, Chris. Now I understand why you treated me that way when we met some days ago. I just don't understand why you helped me and even kissed me."

"Well. I can't answer that. I don't know. I just..." Chris sighed heavily "Just didn't imagine that little boy was my son. I knew you had a son and I thought you were afraid to tell me. Why... ?

"I'd tell you that today, I was just getting ready. You didn't give me time to think, tough."

"I Know. We really had no chance to talk. I'm sorry about that, I just needed..."

"Stop apologizing." Jill crouched down between his legs embracing him with her arms and putting her head against his belly. "Don't wanna think about what happened in this whole mess. We cannot change what happened and undo these knots that have separated us for almost two years. But we can change our story from now on."

Chris put his hands on her head pulling her closer and began to stroke her hair gently. A delicious smell of food somehow managed to penetrate the room and before Jill could say something, she felt his stomach rumbling .

"I guess Rick's not the only one hungry around here. Looks like his daddy is too." She looked up grinning.

"We still need to solve some things about MY son, like his surname. But I really need to eat first." Chris laughed and then kissed Jill 's forehead before getting up and lifting her up in a hug.

"So let's go, I think I'm hungry too. You must remember Isabel cooks divinely well."

Jill smiled again before turning back and walking to the door. Chris made one of his favorite moves, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Jill rolled her eyes trying to hide her laughter.

"No! It's not the time for that. Leave it for dessert."

"I'm not being naughty now. I just need to tell you something." Chris stared at her . His gaze was sweet and firm. As if he was admiring her. "Jill, I..."

A scream from Richard echoed in the hallway interrupting them and both turned around quickly running towards the door.

As soon as Chris and Jill got to the kitchen they realized that Claire was nibbling the baby's tummy, who was laughing and squealing in excitement.

.

.

.

**Hi buddies!**

**How are you all?**

**That was the time to settle things up. And I tried my best to let everything clear. If you guys remember something I forgot to mention and you believe that was important, please tell me so I can add next chapter. (Like Hannah, for example)**

**This is how I tried to explain what happened to Jill bfore and during RE6. Why she was not the one who was looking for him and why Chris not even mentioned her. Since even Sheva was mentioned as worried about Chris and they said nothing about Jill (WTH capcom?).**

**So, capcom really made me angry about that, and that's why I decided to start with fanfictions, and I fell in love with them now.**

**We still have one chapter and an epilogue left till the end. I plan on writing another story with them both soon, about that group that sold those B.O.W.s to Newman. I already have some ideas about the group, the place and I got amazing ideas from Roseimagine and The95Will, which really made me fell like writing soon lol :D**

**But before this story, I will write one not this long about Leon and Claire. A request from a brazilian friend and inspired by another friend from Japan. So, I'm gonna start posting this soon and I hope you guys read and like it too. But if any of you guys don't enjoy Claire and Leon as a couple, I hope we can meet soon at Nightmares and Dreams sequel.**

**Thank you all! Let's go to the last 2 chapters... Sniff Sniff... It hurts! :D**

**.**

**Roseimagine: Amigaaaaaaaa! Wooow! You really remembered it well about Richard's eyes! Thank you very much dear friend for your sweet words and for your excitement.**

**Xjillvalentinex: Yeaaah! He really is! =)**

**Rtal: Thank you very much for your sweet words and continue support. Thank you for helping me with expressions and tittles and for being so patient :). Thanks! You rock Rtal!**

**flora2005: Flora amigaa! I missed you. I'm happy you're back! Yaaaay, you knew it! I tried to hide that, but you were faster and smarter than me lol. Congratulations! Thanks for your support dear. Besos!**

**Revenge of the Red Pen : Helllo! And Im happy you didn't, cause that was my goal! I also think he would make a great father, he is so protective. Thank you for your support dear!**

**PurpleKillerPanda: Yeaah! I guess we were all anxious to know how he would react. Cause it was really something he was not expecting! Thanks for your review dear :)**

**NerdGirl4Life: Yeaaah amiga, he is! I tried my best to hide it to make it surprise, so I am happy you are surprised! Thank you very much for your amazing words.**

**The95will: Pain and meds most of the time make us see life from a different point of view. Proud is a big problem when we talk about relationships and I believe pain helps us smash our proud and that's why we are honest during it. I got really happy when you said that their interaction on the last chapter created a great sense of believability, because I think that's something I'm always trying to reach. About your idea, I must say: YAAAAAAY! You and roseimagine gave me such nice ideas, you know, I wasn't planning to write another Chris and Jill fanfiction so fast, I had a request on a different one, but now you guys are making me go crazy in a good way, LOL. I simply love it! Thank you very much for everything! ;)**


	21. Nightmares and Dreams

**_For this final chapter I really suggest you listen to this song during the *song part. It makes the moment really special._**

**_Hans Zimmer - Tennessee – watch?v=vzvVsNIWRhM_**

**_For roseimagine who loves this composer ;)_**

_._

.

.

**Nightmares and Dreams.**

.

.

.

Chris looked at the plate happily when he accepted a second helping of gnocchi. He loved italian food and Isabel was really a great cook.

Richard had already eaten but sometimes he accepted some ball of gnocchi. Richard had a good appetite and according to Claire, he took after his father.

"I Told you that Chris was going to Edonia after New Year's Day, Jill , but he had to travel before that, that's why he wasn't here for Christmas." Claire looked at Richard "And talking about Richard, I knew you had lied about his age. And you did not convince me that day in the hospital with that stuff that only Isabel could sign that role because she was his mother and blah blah blah." Claire said laughing. "Now I understand why you kept away from me for so long. I knew he was my nephew as soon as I saw him and I knew soon you'd confess that. He is the same as Chris."

Chris raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Same as me? He's looks like you Claire, he is bald like you were as a baby and even his eyes look the same."

"No! His eyes are blue like mine, please. I'm his mother, are you forgetting that?" Jill furrowed his brow funny.

Claire got up and went to her room leaving everyone confused and curious. Soon she returned holding two photographs in her hand and she gave them to Jill.

"Oh my! You..."

"Where did you get these photos, Claire?" Chris asked .

"You lost many things in Racoon City, luckily I kept some too."

"Chris!" Jill looked at Richard before looking at the picture again. "You've been cloned."

"But he looks like Claire, not me."

"No bro. We were both the same as a babies, you may not remember, but you were blond and bald too."

"The only difference is that Chris's eyes were green" Jill smiled delighted.

"There's another difference. I grew up and became more beautiful than him" Claire stuck her tongue out at Chris.

Chris turned up his nose to Claire and everyone laughed. For the first time in a long time that seemed like a normal family. Claire knew all the advantages of being around children and how they were special. Now Claire saw her brother and her friend getting into the deep and beautiful transformations of fatherhood and motherhood.

.

.

.

Jill was holding Richard's small hand as she admired the little boy asleep. It was past one in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. She was so happy that she was afraid to sleep and then wake up and realize it was just a dream. Chris stood up and she noticed that he also seemed to have trouble sleeping.

Glancing at the clock, Jill thought for a long time until she felt her eyes heavy and let herself fall asleep.

Richard moved in bed waking her up. She looked at the clock and saw it was already past five in the morning and Chris had not returned to bed yet. Slightly concerned she got up, before leaving she protected the baby with pillows.

Jill noticed there was a light on in the terrace. Wearing Chris' shirt and barefoot she walked quietly, not to wake the child up. The morning was warm, but when she opened the sliding glass door, she felt a cold breeze and crossed her arms.

Chris was sitting on the chair with the laptop on his legs. Jill came over and realized there was a baby on the computer screen. Chris noticed her presence and smiled .

Jill leaned closer and could read: 'Techniques and tips for changing diapers, bathing, feeding and stimulating a ten-month-old baby.'

Jill laughed before kissing his shoulder and hugging him from behind.

"What?" He smiled "I never got along with children, so I need to learn that. I need to catch up."

"I adore the way you care about everything."

"By the way. I'm worried about how I broke up with Hannah. I hope you don't mind if I talk to her for the last time."

"I know how much you respect people, Chris. I think she deserves it and I'm glad you think so. It is exactly what makes me admire you so much."

Chris put the laptop on the chair in front of him and pulled Jill by her hand, placing her in front of him. Chris looked into her eyes for a moment.

"I know I was never very good with words, Jill. I can handle different types of weapons, drive different kinds of vehicles, fly different aircraft types and I know different kinds of physical fights. But I wasn't able to discover and deal with my own feelings for a long time. I'm still the same, I still have some difficulty in expressing them. I'm not very romantic and I know more about biological weapons than about women. So don't let me lose you. Help me with that because you're a different kind of woman as well. I know everything about you, but in this case... Tell me what you expect. Do you want to move in with me, you'd rather dating, getting engaged, getting married?"

"I'm already married to you, Chris. Our souls are intertwined since we met in Racoon City. We were fighting something that couldn't be defeated, our feelings. I believe that we were right when we chose not to compromise our professional relationship with romance, but I think we just did it the wrong way. We could have continued maintaining our professional relationship as a professional relationship. Nobody needed or needs to know what happened or happens between us. I think that would be better than trying to avoid the unavoidable."

"You're right. We were too rational. And now?"

"What you want, Chris?"

"I want you in my life, I want Richard in my life. But I will always be the Chris Redfield you met, stubborn, very worried and focused on work. I want to know how to reconcile everything. But I'm willing to do whatever you want, as long as I have you."

"I'm not different from you, Chris. And let's not fool ourselves that our life will be normal while we are facing these threats. Assume a relationship and assume that we have a son would be very risky for all of us. Especially after Africa. Let's take Isabel and Richard to calm Wetland and we're moving there too. You keep this apartment, as captain you'll need to be around many times. I've already lived with you a few times, some people might suspect that but it won't be new for both of us." Jill forced Chris to stand up "I want to help you, so I may come with you sometimes. Actually, I need to go back to the B.S.A.A., but since I have Richard I don't want too long missions. I just want to be around, to be on your side and help again."

"There's nothing I want more than to work with you again. Specially now I know that the job is your medicine. I wanted so much to help you with your trauma, I wanted to remove all the pain from your soul. And your remedy was at action."

"Just one of my medicines. Fighting was not my first remedy."

"Yes?" Chris raised his eyebrows.

***(song)  
**"My first medicine was you, Chris."

"But I could do nothing."

"You sure did, you just didn't know that. When I was at the hospital, the pain and guilty was so unbearable that I wanted to die. I once thought about killing myself, but when you arrived at the hospital and hugged me like that for long minutes, I realized I could never do that to you and I never thought about that anymore. After Richard was born, there was so little time left to think about my pain, I had to breastfeed him all the time. That's when I started to beat that depression. I was still sad because of us, but I was getting better. This past event, the struggle for survival was only my third healing remedy. You and Richard will always be the first ones."

"Oh Jill." Chris hugged her lovingly. "Be mine. Be my partner, my wife, my lover or my girlfriend, the name doesn't matter, but be mine."

"I'm yours. - she smiled - The war is not over yet, Chris. We'd better keep Richard as a secret for now and let they think we're just partners. I really don't care about how you name it, as long as you come to my arms every night."

"Every single night!" He said before placing his lips against hers making her open them, getting into a sweet and gentle kiss.

Once they got apart, Jill pulled Chris by his hand taking him to the terrace parapet, pointing out to the horizon, where they saw the first rays of the new rising sun announcing the new day

"Our relationship is like this light, like a reborn light among the darkness of the night. It's like a dream among nightmares. No night is capable of resisting the sunshine."

"Jill" Chris held her face between his hands and looked into her eyes "I love you, Jill Valentine."

"And I love you, Chris Redfield."

Their lips met again as the majestic sun was rising on the horizon. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine's real life was no fairy tale with magic wand, waltzes, flowers and embroidered dresses. But it was the strongest and most beautiful evidence that true love was able to beat everything to concretize.

Only a true love had the power to turn nightmares into dreams.

.

.

.

**A/N: _So the next time they say they're just partners. Remember you know the truth behind the veil ;)  
_.**

**Hi dear friends!**

**And that was the final chapter... (There's just an epilogue)**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**It had so much fun writing it. It was hard because of the language issue, but I learned a lot too. You helped me a lot!**

**The most special thing about this story is all the nice people I met here.**

**I'll keep all of you guys in my heart! 3**

**Hope to meet you guys soon. Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**PS: You won't believe it. I said I wouldn't write the sequel right now, and I won't. But I found out I can't keep away from Jill and Chris anymore. So I'm writing a different story about them (very different) and I hope to find you all there.**

**I'm submitting it today! See you there ;)**

**.**

**Roseimagine: Ola amiga! Thank you very much for your being so sensitive. I'm happy you felt it reatisc. I think that's something I'm always trying to do. Thank you. I guess we all would be a lot happier if capcom hired any one of us! Thank you very much my dear friend! Beijoooooos!**

**Xjillvalentinex: Aww dear. Thank you very much. In fact I'll write something, I won't start the sequel for this now, but I can't keep away from Chris and Jill until then. Hope you like it too ;) Thank you for your sweet words and continue support 3**

**flora2005: Yeah Flora, that's exactly why I started writing. I hope to find this answer too, but Im kindda worried, because you know, CAPCOM sometimes... Oh dear. I'm the one who say thank you for supporting me till the end.**

**Some1smom02: Awwww! That was so sweet. It's good to know my mistakes didn't get in the way of the reading somehow. That's really nice to hear. Thank you very much for your reviews!**

**NerdGirl4Life: You don't need to be sorry dear. And thank youuuuuuu for your review! 3 besossss!**

**Rtal: Yeah, I know. Get ready cause it's going up! Yeah, shes confused because thats the kindda love she can't deny. ;) Thank you my sweet friend! Kisss ;)**


	22. Epilogue

**Imagine this epilogue is like a secret cutscene after the Final chapter :D**

.

.

.

**Epilogue**

.

.

.

_The best thing about life is that we never know for sure what will happen the following day. Every day is a new opportunity to rewrite our history, either maintaining or modifying what we want and what we don't like._

_Diseases and pains are just a chance for reflection. It's in these moments that we can analyze deeper where we are coming from and where we want to go to._

_After so many nightmares and so many tears, I finally accepted that I may never change my memories, but I also learned that a bed and antidepressants aren't the most effective remedies for guilt and pain._

_Being depressed is reliving the past repeatedly and excessively. So there is no medicine better for past than the present. When we realize that we have the opportunity to live a new day hugging people we love, smiling, looking at the blue sky, listening to the birds and doing what we like and what we need to do, we find out that there is no reason to live in yesterday._

_It's a matter of choice, and I chose not to live in the past anymore. I chose to live in the present. To occupy my mind with useful things and my heart with the love that surrounds me, these are really effective medicines._

_Maybe I wasted a little time before realizing that, but I didn't give up so I survived one more time. And for a woman who survived that September in Raccoon City, I really could never have given up._

"Alligator to HQ. Do you read?"

"Loud and Clear."

"We're almost at the target's location."

"Copy that."

"Jill, Chris, prepare to drop." Alligator told them.

"Roger that." Chris replied."

Jill was so engrossed in her thoughts that it took her a few seconds to hold Chris' hand to stand up.

Checking her weapons and ammunition, Jill nodded when the wind blew some hair stand over her face. With her right hand she picked up the lockpick and smiled. Her long time friend was active last.

Putting her lockpick back in its place, she approached the door. The helicopter stopped in the air and Chris looked at her. He winked and Jill smiled discreetly. They grabbed their ropes with both hands before looking at each other again.

"Ready, partner?"

"Let's move." Jill replied.

They jumped from the helicopter at the same time. Ready to get one more mission started.

Jill and Chris never know which kind of threat awaits them. If they have a job to do, they will do it and it doesn't matter for them if they'll save millions of people or just one, every life is always unique.

Somehow it makes them feel better knowing their actions against bioterrorism make a difference in the world. Besides that they were happy to work together again, cause before being lovers, they were partners 'till the end'.

.

.

.

_A/ N: So this is goodbye to **Nightmares and Dreams**._

_It was a very nice ride and I'd like to thank you all for reading and supporting. Because you are the ones responsible for me to write it till the end :) So thank you again ;)_

_It was a wonderful experience and I hope to meet you all soon._

_For the ones who enjoy Medieval Stories, check out **My Lovely Sea Gypsy**. (**Chris and Jill** romance in a different plot and time)._

_My gratitude to: Roseimagine, NerdGirl4Life, Xjillvalentinex,The95Will, Rtal, flora2005, Some1smom02, Pandora's Eyes, REFanGirl, Jenny Valentine, Revenge of the Red Pen and PurpleKillerPanda, DQRS guy, FeketePillango, katninja2006, kagd, TheMagicianType0, Dab055, Davidbomb123, DegenPrincess, Iris-Stephenie, Rashomoun, RedRabbit79090 for the reviews, the faves and the followings ;)  
_

_Flowers for all of you! ;)_

_Cya around my lovely buddies._


End file.
